Music
by ckfox
Summary: COMPLETED Music: it's all you need to fall in love. Epilogue posted 10703 [SenRu, MitKo, hints of KoshAya]
1. Prologue: Violin Lessons

Music  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairings: Still early days yet. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: Inspired by the film 'The Red Violin'. If you hadn't watched the film, you really ought to. It's absolutely fantastic.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Prologue ~ Violin Lessons  
  
"No, no, no! You've got the beat wrong again!"  
  
A loud and deep voice shouted in frustration as the owner tugged at his greyish white hair. Narrowing his eyes threatening, he leaned forward in his seat before gesturing for the boy to start all over. With a nervous nod, the boy replaced the violin on his shoulder as he complied with the order. Bright blue eyes reflected the boy's deep concentration as he rubbed the bow against light silvery strings. In an instance, soft music flooded the room and the man crossed his arms while nodding in satisfaction at the boy's performance. Grey eyes closed as the man started to tap his right foot gently in accordance to the beat. The rhythm quickened and the volume increased in pitch. It wasn't long before the boy's laboured breathing was heard, but he nevertheless continued in its furious pace, not daring to pause least he incited the man's wrath. He blinked away the sweat that tickled down from his brow; the hot and humid summer day was making him sweat. Minutes later, salty liquid tickled down the boy's neck, soaking his shirt as his eyes darted between his music notes and the man. His arm was beginning to hurt, and the heat was continuously blurring his vision. Feeling light-headed with dizziness, he pulled his bow across too far.  
  
The man jumped up as if he had been shot. In two strides he had reached the boy's side and a loud slap ensured. Already feeling faint from his practise, the boy stumbled backwards and would have fallen to the floor had the man not grabbed his roughly by the arm. The grip was none-too-gentle and a large bruise was beginning to form on the pale and thin arm. The man hissed threatening, "You will continue to practise until I am satisfied, is that clear?"  
  
A teardrop slid down the boy's cheeks as he nodded soundlessly, his blue eyes wide with terror. The painful grip on his arm was released without warning and the boy fell with a soft thud. The man pulled himself to his full length as he looked down ominously before breathing out, "Good."  
  
Still on the floor, the boy watched as the man departed from the room. The wooden door shut with a final click and a key was heard turning on the other side of the room. Painfully, the boy struggled to his feet when his keen ears detected voices outside. Reaching the door, he dropped to his knees before peeking cautiously through the crevice.  
  
"Please, you have to let him out. It's the third time this week that you've locked him in the room," a female voice pleaded.  
  
The man gave a harsh reply, "The boy needs discipline if he is to succeed in life."  
  
"But he needs freedom," countered the first speaker.  
  
"I will give him freedom when he has proven himself worthy," snarled the man in return.  
  
"But he is not a criminal, he is your son!" screamed the woman.  
  
The boy jumped back as a fist collided with the door. He had to strain his ears as the man hissed softly back, "Precisely because he is my son, I will not allow him to be weak."  
  
"But he is only eight-years-old! He doesn't understand why you are doing this to him," sobbed the woman upon realising that her husband would not relent.  
  
"Reiko, please understand that I only want the best for him," the voice was surprisingly gentle as the man pulled his wife into his embrace.  
  
Still sobbing, Reiko continued to implore her husband, "I miss him so much and I want to see him. Oh Eiri, please let him out."  
  
Even without hearing his father's reply, the boy knew the answer. Footsteps gradually faded away as the boy returned to his space near the window. Picking up the reddish brown violin from the floor, a lone tear fell on its side. Tenderly, the boy ran his fingers across the smooth surface before placing a soft kiss. He smiled to the door as he whispered, "Don't worry mother, I will be strong for you."  
  
The violin was replaced on his shoulder. Closing his eyes, the boy allowed the bow to move instinctively across the violin's strings. He played for the day where he would satisfy his father, for the day where he would be let free to play with other children, and most importantly, Rukawa Kaede played for his mother.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	2. Chapter One: The Music Fest

Music  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: Fast forward into the future. *grin* And uh, not really sure if Fujima's a bit OOC here, he seems awful cheerful and chirpy, but that's the impression I get, so if I'm mistaken, feel free to point out otherwise. Thanks! ^_~  
  
To: Akane ~ Hehehe.. I never learnt the violin before.. but there was so much angst in the film that I knew I just had to do something about it.. sLL ~ Sugoi!! The film was so long ago but it's one of my all time favourite. Watched it at a friend's home after me exams.. Tensaispira & Jo-san ~ Hope this chapter answers your question!! ^_~  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter One ~ The Music Fest  
  
"Sendoh Akira, this is the fourth time this week that you've been late to my class! What's your excuse this time?"  
  
Giving Sensei Motomi an apologetic bow, Sendoh smiled as he explained, "I was helping Sensei Ibarra clean up the music room. Someone forgot to shut the window and the floor was flooded after last night's heavy storm."  
  
With a resigned sigh, Sensei Motomi gave a dismissive wave for Sendoh to take a seat, "Oh alright. But please, try to be punctual in the future."  
  
Sendoh cheekily gave the thumbs up, "I'll do my best."  
  
The elderly female teacher could only shake her head in despair at her student's playful attitude. Then, turning her attention back to the class, she told them to turn to page seventy-five.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Hey piano man, wait up!"  
  
Sendoh slowed his pace as he turned back with a wide grin. Behind him, Koshino Hiroaki scowled as he quickened his footsteps to match his best friend's long strides. Still scowling, he complained loudly, "What's with the hurry? Or have you forgotten that we're supposed to wait for Fujima outside his classroom?"  
  
A loud smack on his forehead as Sendoh stopped in his tracks. He then admitted rather sheepishly, "Sorry Kosh, but I totally forgot all about it."  
  
Koshino could only snort as he shook his head at his friend's forgetfulness, "Let me guess, you were so overcome with hunger that it 'accidentally' slipped your mind."  
  
With a wide grin, Sendoh gave his friend a playful punch on the shoulder, "You know me all too well." Then he added solemnly, "Seriously Kosh, I'm so hungry."  
  
"That you would be willing to eat even Uozumi's muffins," finished Koshino with a sigh. "I know, I know, I've heard you say that at least a thousand times already."  
  
Sendoh was about to retort when a loud whack on his back interrupted his thoughts. A cheerful voice rang out, "Mind telling me what the two of you are doing standing in the middle of the hallway? I thought we'd agree to meet in front of my class, huh?"  
  
Koshino rolled his eyes, "What do you think we're doing here?"  
  
Fujima Kenji laughed as Sendoh gave him a lopsided grin, "Sorry Fujima, it's my fault. I forgot and Koshino was reminding me about it."  
  
Still grinning, the older boy gave Koshino a wink as he then pointed out, "So what else is new? Anyway, let's go eat, I'm famished."  
  
With that the three friends made their way to the cafeteria.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Between bites, Fujima outlined his plan to the two boys sitting opposite, "Here's my suggestion for the upcoming Music Fest in April. Instead of the usual tents and kiddy carnival stuff, I'm hoping to organise a mega concert with the Rock Group. That way, we could have both classical and rock music on the same day, maybe rotate each performance or something."  
  
Sendoh grinned his approval, "That sounds good. At least we won't have to fight for space and attention like last year."  
  
"What does Mitsui thinks about this?" asked Koshino.  
  
Fujima grinned, "Would you believe me if I said he was pretty keened on the idea himself? I was expecting some sort of disagreement but he agreed without any fuss. I tell you, I was honestly taken aback at his answer."  
  
Sendoh grin widened as he looked slyly across to Koshino, "Hey, I've got an idea. How about if we invite Ayako as well? I'm sure she'd be more than happy to join us."  
  
Fujima cried out gleefully, "Super idea Sendoh! With Ayako and the rest of her beautiful choir members, we're guaranteed a full house."  
  
Sendoh laughed, "Aww come on, surely as the Classical Music Group's President you ought to have more faith in our ability to pull in the crowd."  
  
Koshino rolled his eyes before commenting wryly, "Who needs the rest of the members? All we need is Sendoh and his grand piano and we'll have everyone flocking to the auditorium."  
  
Fujima started to laugh as Sendoh blushed at the compliment.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	3. Chapter Two: Ongaku Shima

Music  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: Please be patient while I clear up the kinda-maybe-sorta plot of this fic before bringing in anymore characters. once everyone in, there'll be too many people talking at once! And thanks to all who reviewed, please please keep it out! Gives me inspirations and happiness!!! *hugs and kisses to all* So, for the moment I'm gonna take it realllly slow with 'Partners In Crime' to focus on this fic since it's more fun to write anyway. ^_~  
  
To: Akane ~ *grin* Here's the next chapter!  
  
Tensaispira ~ Hehehehe, I used to play the drums in Junior High, but that's about the closest I got to music!  
  
sLL ~ *sweatdrops* Guess I gotta pay more attention to detail now since there's a *really* attentive reviewer out there. ^_~  
  
Krappkarmin ~ Wowee! That's a very tall order! I'll try my best, but it's gonna be hard to include everybody. *grin* I'm not Takehiko Inoue, you know. If I were I won't have to settle for writing fanfics since I'll be the happiest gal on earth. *grin* And yes, I suppose it would be easier if they were all in the same school. Hmm, you want a non-yaoi. but Melanie wants a SenRu and I *know* Jo-san wants a SenRu. *smirks* Tell you what, I promise to do non-yaoi pairing(s) (in fact, there's hints in this chapter!) but you'll have to allow for yaoi pairings as well, if and when it does happen. But if you are disgusted by yaoi, then I really can't do anything.  
  
Jo-san ~ *glomps Jo-san happily* I'll let you in on a secret, actually, it won't be a secret anymore once it gets published. but anyway. I lurve violinists. and Kaede's my fav, that's why *he* plays the violin. *smirk smirk* but I'm sooooooo glad you're happy with Sensen playing the piano. since Sensen *does* come after me darling Ruru, so he's gonna have to settle for me second fav instrument too. *smirk smirk*  
  
Kathleen ~ Thanks lots for taking the time to drop in a review! I really appreciate it!  
  
Eliar ~ *smirk* better hurry, cause the third part's already up!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Two ~ Ongaku Shima  
  
Later that evening, a loud knock on the door interrupted Koshino in mid-sentence. Calling out for the visitor to enter, both he and Sendoh turned their gazes towards the door. Fujima entered with a wide grin on his face. Pulling up a chair to face the two boys who were sitting on Sendoh's bed, Fujima announced in jubilation, "Good news, my two loyal and trusted deputies, everything is going according to plan. Ayako, Mitsui and I just came back from the Dean of Music's office and he approves wholeheartedly to the idea. We have the rest of this week to come up with some sort of agenda before he announces it to the whole school."  
  
Sendoh counted his fingers, "It's Thursday today, so that only leaves us three days. Wow, it's a bit rush, don't you think? Do we have a theme yet?"  
  
Fujima nodded, "It's actually Ayako's idea. Seeing how the three of us will be performing at the same time, she's calling it the 'Ongaku Shima', or Music Island."  
  
Koshino grinned, "Hey, that's cool. I like it."  
  
Sendoh leaned over to ruffle his friend's hair as he teased, "Huh, as if we didn't already know that."  
  
Whacking Sendoh's hand away, Koshino grumbled, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
This time it was Fujima who answered. Winking at Sendoh the CMG President added, "Come on Koshino, everyone knows that you harbour secret feelings towards the chick."  
  
A pillow was flung at his face to which Fujima laughingly dodged. A little red in the face, Koshino scowled at his President, "She's not a 'chick'. Ayako happens to be a very intelligent young woman with an exquisite musical voice to match. And I am not 'harbouring' any secret feelings for her, it just so happens that I'm a great admirer of her musical talents."  
  
"Yarra, yarra, and pigs can fly. Puh-lease, Koshino, why can't you be man enough to admit that you like her? Or are you intimated by Miyagi?" questioned Fujima with a teasing glint in his eyes.  
  
Koshino scowled angrily, "I am not intimated by Miyagi? Why should I? It's not as if I feel anything for Ayako. I've told you a million times already, we're just friends! No more, no less."  
  
Fujima rolled his eyes as he snorted out, "Chicken."  
  
If looks could kill, Fujima might have slipped from his chair. Hoping to avert a potential shouting match, Sendoh quickly changed the subject, "Eh, let's move on okay? Since we already have a theme, how many performances will we be doing? In any case, how long will the concert be?"  
  
Acknowledging Sendoh's hint, Fujima gave a small smile as he answered, "Well, that's the main reason why I'm here. As yet, we're still not quite sure how to do it. Ayako suggested that her choir group opens and ends the concert, and both Mitsui and I are very much in favour."  
  
Fujima then turn to Koshino with an abashed smile on his face while blinking his doe-like eyes, "That way, we won't be boring the audience or bursting their eardrums right at the beginning. Also, we'll be able to blackmail them into staying until the very end."  
  
Koshino cracked a small smile before sighing aloud in defeat; it really was quite impossible to stay mad at his friend. He knew Fujima was trying to make up for the tease earlier with that compliment so he graciously join in the conversation, "Are you thinking of a joint performance between the members or do you want separate routines?"  
  
Fujima winked in Sendoh's direction, "Well, I thought we might let Sendoh run his own show, after all, he is the star attraction. As to the rest of the members, we'll probably do several numbers together, although I'm open for solo acts."  
  
Sendoh blushed as he replied, "I'm glad you're so supportive of my musical skills. I promise I won't let you down."  
  
Fujima gave him the thumbs up, "That's comforting to hear. So tell me, Koshino, you want to attempt a solo piece?"  
  
Koshino shook his head, "I'm not as thick-skinned as Sendoh. Besides, I doubt if anyone would be interested in hearing me play the trumpet anyway."  
  
Sendoh couldn't help but interject slyly, "Aww, don't be shy, Kosh. Both Fujima and I are already used to you trumpeting your opinions all the time, so one more time."  
  
Sendoh wasn't given the chance to continue as Koshino started to whack him with the pillow that Fujima handed back with an understanding smile. When Sendoh had cried mercy and begged for forgiveness, Koshino finally relented and sat back on his heels with a snort. Wiping away the laughing tears from his eyes, Sendoh wheezed, "Okay, so Kosh won't play solo. Who else do you think will be willing? How about yourself, Fujima? Are you going to perform a solo act on your flute?"  
  
"Well, it really depends on the schedule. If time permits, I guess I won't mind. However, what I would really like is for Kogure to play a piece on his saxophone," replied Fujima with a wide grin on his face.  
  
Both Sendoh and Koshino nodded vehemently as the former remarked, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to that too. It would be absolutely fantastic if Kogure was willing to perform a solo act. But then again, he's awful busy with his artistic commitments. I hear that they're thinking of having the Art Fest several days before or after our concert."  
  
Fujima nodded, "Yes, that's true. I'll be asking him tomorrow, so hopefully we'd get a positive response."  
  
Koshino sighed as he punched the pillow, "Man, I really envy that guy. Not only is he the President of the Art Club, President of our student union, he's also the top student in our college every semester. How does he do that?"  
  
Sendoh couldn't refrain from interjecting wryly, "It helps to have brains, you know."  
  
"Sendoh Akira!"  
  
Several loud shouts followed as Fujima snorted at the childishness displayed by his two deputies. He had to shout over the din, "Hey, if you've got nothing else to ask, I'd like to return to my room. It's getting kinda late and I have an early class tomorrow."  
  
Still pinned under Koshino's grip, Sendoh panted his reply, "Uh, I guess that's all. What time will you be calling for the meeting tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll probably make a brief announcement during the lunch break. But we'll discuss about the details after school hours," replied Fujima.  
  
"Okay then, see you tomorrow," returned Sendoh.  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow boss," added Koshino.  
  
Fujima snorted in disbelief as Koshino then returned to pummelling his best friend. With a slight shake of his head, Fujima exited the room.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	4. Chapter Three: The New Kid

Music  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: *sheepish grin* Everyone's waiting for Rukawa to show up, hehehe, well, here he is! Guess I'd left him absent from the fic for far too long already ne?  
  
To: Jo-san ~ Ideas. Er, from my twisted mind? As for the 'cool' Kogure, well, I'm trying to draw out some of his hidden qualities, me thinks there's so much more to Kogure than just being the same ol' Mr Nice Guy. ^_~  
  
Akane ~ Alto-sax? Well. *grin* Sure! Why not?  
  
sLL & tensaispira ~ Hmm. KoshAya, well. don't you think Koshino's a much better guy for Ayako? The bad-tempered guy needs a firm hand (and several hard whacks) to keep his temper in check, and Ayako deserves someone better than a whinging Miyagi. ^_~  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Three ~ The New Kid  
  
"Sendoh, hurry up or we're going to be late," called out Koshino from the front.  
  
Sendoh grinned as he continued to jog while attempting to tie the blue and yellow stripe tie. It was a time-consuming task which he loath doing every morning. Of course, if he had awoken half an hour earlier he might have had the time. Finally, when he was satisfied that the tie looked presentable, Sendoh broke out into a run.  
  
Turning at a corner, he was given no opportunity to break as he collided heavily with another body. They both fell as Sendoh rubbed his chest painfully while apologising profusely at the boy who was sitting opposite him with a dazed look on his face. The boy gave a slight shake to clear away the dizziness before accepting the apology with a wordless nod. He stood up as Sendoh followed suit. Grinning sheepishly, Sendoh apologised again.  
  
Another wordless nod as the boy made to pass him. Sendoh turned around as he called out to the boy, "Hey, you new here? I don't remember seeing you before."  
  
His remark paused the boy in his tracks. Without turning, the boy nodded before continuing his walk. Looking at the retreating figure, Sendoh could only scratch his head in puzzlement at the odd behaviour. Suddenly remembering that he was late for class, Sendoh let out an expletive as he ran the rest of the way.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"No, Sendoh, I don't want to know. Just sit down," requested Sensei Motomi with a heavy sigh.  
  
With his mind still on the boy, Sendoh mumbled his thanks before taking his seat. The English teacher returned to the board as Koshino turned in his seat with a raised eyebrow. He whispered, "I thought you were just behind me. What happened?"  
  
Sendoh whispered back, "I collided with a new kid."  
  
Koshino couldn't help but snort, "Funny how things always seem to happen to you."  
  
Sendoh could only grin in reply as he shrugged his broad shoulders. Just then the door was rapped loudly as the school's secretary then popped her head in. She smiled at Sensei Motomi, "Sorry for the interruption, sensei, but I have a new student here with me. He will be taking your class in the future."  
  
The door opened wider as Sensei Motomi put down her chalk before smiling warmly at the newcomer, "Welcome, I am Sensei Motomi. How do you do?"  
  
The boy took a step closer and shook Sensei Motomi's outstretched hand. Recognition in his eyes, Sendoh nodded when Koshino turned back with a questioning look. With his gaze still on the boy, Sendoh thought to himself that the boy was a bit on the thin side for a nineteen-year-old. Not to mention ghastly pale for a human.  
  
Sendoh mentally smacked himself on forehead; just because the boy had ignored him earlier didn't mean he ought to pass such negative judgements. Shaking his head to wipe away the previous thoughts, Sendoh looked back at the boy with renewed interest. He then noticed the soft ebony bangs that partially obscured the boy's distinctively blue eyes. When a small smile lit the boy's features, Sendoh decided that the boy was a rather adorable figure.  
  
Adorable? Another mental smack. Maybe pretty was a better word, after all, he did look rather pretty for a boy.  
  
This time Sendoh made good his thoughts and everyone turned to look in his direction with surprise. The boy too started in astonishment upon hearing the smack. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed Sendoh. Mistaking the boy's surprise for embarrassment, Sensei Motomi quickly gave Sendoh a disapproving frown before turning her attention back to the boy, "Perhaps you would like to introduce yourself to the class?"  
  
Tearing his eyes from Sendoh who was at the moment staring rather intently in his direction, the boy gave a brief nod as he addressed the class of twenty-seven students. Sendoh was rather surprised to hear him speak in English, and even more so to discover that the boy's voice was soft, and in Sendoh's biased opinion, rather musical.  
  
"My name is Rukawa Kaede and I am seventeen-years-old this year. I was born in Kanagawa but moved to live in Paris when I was eight years old. I had only just returned to Japan, so my Japanese is a little rusty given that I had not spoken the language for almost nine years. I hope then, that you will excuse me for this inability," with that the boy gave an apologetic bow.  
  
Somewhere from the back of the room a dreamy voice was heard saying, "Oh, that French accent is so cute!"  
  
The boy's eyes narrowed in annoyance as the class erupted in laughter. Sensei Motomi however, misread the expression on his face as she attempted to soothe him with encouragements, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to pick up the language once you're used to the new environment."  
  
Turning back to face the class, Sensei Motomi was about to ask for a voluntary guide when Sendoh's hand shot up. When she nodded, Sendoh spoke up with a wide grin, "If Rukawa doesn't mind, I would be happy to show him around the college."  
  
Missing the horrified look on Rukawa's face, Sensei Motomi accepted the offer on Rukawa's behalf. She then gestured for Rukawa to take the empty seat across Sendoh, to which the boy did so rather unwillingly. As he approached Sendoh, the latter gave him a warm and friendly smile. But instead of giving one in response, Rukawa merely glared angrily as he slid into the seat next to the boy. Sendoh merely stared in bewilderment as Rukawa blatantly ignored him for the remainder of the lessons.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	5. Chapter Four: The Violin Player

Music  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: Hugs and kisses to all who reviewed! I'm totally blown away by all the encouragements, they are my sources of inspiration, so please please keep them coming. *grin* I update faster that way.  
  
This is probably quite out of the ordinary, but if you check out the readers' reviews, you'd see that there seems to be quite some concerns about whether this fic will ultimately end up yaoi or otherwise. To be honest, since I don't know what the next chapter is going to be like until I finally write it, I really can't answer that question. It may turn out to be a full-blown yaoi fic with lotsa kissing and hugging (I can just imagine Krappkarmin sighing in despair and disappointment!) or a shonen-ai fic with implied hints, or maybe it'll be nothing more than a 'friendly' fic free of boy/boy love. I hadn't exactly committed to any situations yet, so I guess it's all going to depend on the feedback I get from my readers. The last thing I want to do is to alienate anyone from enjoying the fic, after all, what's a writer without an appreciative audience?  
  
To: Jo-san & Akane ~ Kaede's horrified cause, erm, er, well, just thought it's more in his character, after all, he *is* SD's very own Ice Prince. *grin* Or if you like, you can think of Kaede as having a phobia against smiling boys. *smacks head* Okay, so maybe that wasn't such a good suggestion, I'll try to come up with something more sensible in later chapters. ^_~  
  
Tensaispira ~ Aww, how nice of you to be reading and reviewing my fic even though you're feeling so sleepy. I'm touched!  
  
Krappkarmin ~ *speechless*  
  
Krappkarmin ~ *after many many minutes staring in shock digesting your reviews* Wow, you really *are* quite particular about yaoi fics, huh? Just wondering out of curiosity, but do you make it a point to go around reading fics and then requesting for them to be non-yaoi? Or do yaoi writers in general put you off right at the beginning? If it's the latter, then I have to tell you that I *am* a writer of yaoi fiction since I've one yaoi fic currently posted up at ff.net.  
  
Psyche ~ Very very very good question. You've probably gotten my answer from the notes above, that is, if you didn't skim through it right at the beginning! *grin*  
  
sLL ~ *grin* What's wrong with Rukawa? Not much, he's just your regular anti-social who-cares-about-the-world blue-eyed boy! ^_~  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Four ~ The Violin Player  
  
"Will you stop following me? I've already told you countless times that I don't need a guide," scowled Rukawa in irritation.  
  
Despite the boy's steady refusal, Sendoh continued to persist relentlessly, much to the amusement of Koshino who was following behind the duo. After their English class, Rukawa had hurried out of the room to locate his next class. Sendoh was beginning to despair that he wouldn't see the boy again when they chance upon him in the hallway during their lunch break. The spiky-haired boy had given pursuit but his efforts proved to be in vain. After voicing out his disagreement for the nth time, Rukawa finally stopped in his tracks as he folded his arms across his narrow chest. With an angry glare on his face, he demanded hotly, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
Sendoh's face fell as he pleaded, "There's no reason for you to be so cold and anti-social. I'm only trying to make up for knocking you over earlier this morning."  
  
A snort as the boy rebuked, "It was an accident, so stop harping on the issue. And for your information, I enjoy being cold and anti-social."  
  
With that the boy strode off angrily, leaving both Sendoh and Koshino looking blankly at each other at the outburst. Finally Koshino found his voice, "Is he for real?"  
  
Sendoh could only scratch his head as he shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose so. Man, he's weirder than I thought."  
  
Koshino replied dryly, "I'd second that. Well, since he's not interested in your company, let's grab lunch and head over to the south lawn. Fujima's making his announcement in fifteen minutes."  
  
Sendoh nodded. But as he followed Koshino, his thoughts never left the young and angry boy. He fervently hoped he hadn't made an enemy out of the new kid.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Hey Sendoh, can I ask you a question?"  
  
From the floor, Sendoh looked up in surprise as green eyes stared unblinkingly into blue ones. Several members of the Classical Music Group had gathered in Fujima's room that Saturday morning to discuss about the upcoming music performance. They had finally narrowed down to five performances consisting of two joint effort and three solos, the latter courtesy of Sendoh, Kogure and Fujima. At that moment, the club's secretary and trumpet player, Aida Hikoichi, was busy making a list of jobs and a draft agenda to present to the Dean of the Music Department.  
  
Having had Sendoh's full attention, Fujima asked solemnly, "Have you ever heard of the Paris Youth Orchestra?"  
  
Sendoh rolled his eyes, "Of course, who hasn't?"  
  
Fujima then added rather breathlessly, "Well, have you ever heard of Rukawa Kaede, the violin player?"  
  
Sendoh started in his seat as Koshino too turned to look at Fujima in surprise. With a bewildered look on his face, Sendoh clarified, "I'm sorry, but did you just say Rukawa Kaede?"  
  
When Fujima nodded, Sendoh scratched his head as he remarked rather whimsically, "I don't know about Rukawa Kaede the violin player, but I do know of a Rukawa Kaede who's in my English class."  
  
Sendoh fell back as Fujima suddenly leaned forward to grab his shoulders. With excitement clearly in his voice, Fujima cried out, "What? You actually know the kid? My god, I don't believe it! So, what do you think of him?"  
  
However, it was Koshino who answered. Leaning forward, he gave the President a sarcastic reply, "He is the most arrogant, aloof and self- contained little bastard that I have ever had the misfortune of meeting."  
  
Hearing that comment, Fujima turned to Koshino with a doubtful look, "Are you sure? But I heard that he's quite popular and well-liked among his fellow musicians."  
  
Koshino shrugged his shoulders unconvinced, "Maybe among the French he is. But here in Japan, he's constantly putting on airs and refusing to socialise with anyone. Every time someone makes an attempt to converse with him, he only mumbles monosyllables in reply. He's always alone, and when anyone tries to approach him, he gives that icy glare which puts people off from coming any closer. In fact, I've heard that he deliberately avoids human contact by holing away in his room."  
  
Sendoh couldn't help but defend the boy, "Come on Kosh, that's putting it a bit harsh. I mean, granted he is rather anti-social, but that doesn't make him a bad kid. Maybe he's just shy to speak Japanese, after all, he's been living in Paris for the past nine years and would most likely be speaking either French or English on a daily basis."  
  
Koshino looked at his best friend with a strange look on his face, "You're being awful nice to someone who's has given you nothing but death glares all day. What gives? You've got a crush on the kid or something?"  
  
Sendoh felt his cheeks reddened as he quickly defended himself, "Don't be silly, I just thought someone should speak up for the kid, seeing how he's not here to do it himself."  
  
Then, hoping to change the subject, Sendoh turned back to Fujima, "Say, why are you bringing this up in the first place?"  
  
Fujima nodded his head in Kogure's direction as he explained, "Kogure mentioned yesterday that he saw a kid who looked a lot liked Rukawa passed him in the hallway. At first I didn't believe him, I mean, what reason could there be for the superbly talented violin player to be doing in a normal college like Karejji Kanagawa? However, when I was talking with Maki last night, Kiyota arrived in his room to bemoan about his new neighbour who wouldn't stop practicing on his violin despite his countless complains. I asked Kiyota for the kid's name, but Kiyota said he didn't know. When he made an attempt to reason with the kid, he was rudely dismissed as the boy shut the door in his face."  
  
Sendoh couldn't help but laugh aloud at the story, "Yep, that's the Rukawa we know alright." He then added while looking curiously at Fujima, "But I still don't understand, why are you asking me about him?"  
  
To the surprise of both Koshino and Sendoh, Fujima's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as he explained, "Well, I was hoping that you could speak to him, maybe convince him to join the club, and then take part in the Music Fest. Imagine the publicity the club would get with the addition of a professional."  
  
Sendoh looked confused, "Huh? Why not ask him yourself? I mean, you are the President of the club after all."  
  
Having heard the whole exchange, Kogure who had been sitting several feet away from Fujima started to laugh as his friend blushed even redder in the face. Seeing the confused looks on his juniors' faces, Kogure gave Fujima a wink before answering with a teasing grin, "Unfortunately, our dear President is a little star-struck with Rukawa's presence and will be pretty much tongue-tied if he was to approach his idol."  
  
Sendoh couldn't help but looked incredulous as he pointed out, "Fujima Kenji, the boy who never shuts up, speechless? This I find rather hard to believe."  
  
"Well, as unbelievable as it sounds, it's the truth. Fujima has been admiring the kid for as long as I remember and now that he's within reach, I'm surprise he hasn't kidnapped the kid yet," Kogure added laughingly.  
  
Seeing the pleading look on Fujima's face, Sendoh gave a resigned nod, "Oh alright, I'll ask him for you. But don't hold your breath, I have a feeling he won't agree."  
  
With a huge smile on his face, Fujima gushed out his thanks, "Oh Sendoh, thank you so much, this means the world to me. In fact, I'm so grateful I could kiss you!"  
  
As Fujima made a half-attempt to grab his friend, Sendoh made a face as he held up his hands in protest, "Ugh, no thanks. Save it for the kid instead."  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	6. Chapter Five: Join The Club!

Music  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: As I was writing this chapter, it suddenly dawned to me that I had merely exchanged basketball with music, while keeping with the original character developments. *sheepish grin* Probably the freakish result of a SD anime overdose. Anyway, I think it's time for a showdown between the aces of Ryonan and Shohoku!  
  
Ooops, I forgot this wasn't a basketball fic.*another sheepish grin* ^_~  
  
To:  
  
Krappkarmin ~ Hoi little girl, no need to get your feathers all ruffled up! The reason I was speechless was expressed in the next message to you, didn't you read it? By the way, since you're speaking for *all* the non- yaoi readers, then I'd have to defend all the yaoi writers; if you don't like boy/boy love, don't read it! Condemnation isn't going to win you any favours girl. As for your request about adding Jin, I've already told you that I *will* be adding most of the major SD characters. Nevertheless, a good story needs time, and chapters, to develop. So, you can either be patient with this writer of *yaoi* fiction, or you can just stop reading and look elsewhere.  
  
Akane ~ This will probably sound weird, but I've always associated Fujima as being bubbly cute and funny. *grin* I think it's because of that particular scene where he was signing autographs for several fan girls. ^_~ So adorably cute!  
  
Hana-Heart ~ Really??!! Hmm, guess I'd have to be extra careful in keeping track of his word length. ^_~  
  
Fiery Ice ~ *grin* Next chapter's up!  
  
Psyche ~ Thank you thank you thank you for your support!!! And nah, I'm not discouraged. *grin* I've every intention of finishing this fic so stick around for updates, k?  
  
sLL ~ FujiRu, er, no. *grin* I doubt if I could pull off Fujima as a convincing *ahem* seme. *cough cough* As for Kiyota, *wicked grin* he deserves it for taunting *me* darling Kaede in the anime. ^_~  
  
rj ~ *grin* Yep yep, Sakuragi would definitely be in. And rest assured that I'm not going to neglect the plot for the sake of concentrating on mushy stuff. Who says they can't both go hand-in-hand?  
  
Jo-san ~ lotsa lotsa hugs, kisses and love!!!!  
  
Eliar ~ Yes my dear, *coughs blood* it's an AU fic. Seen any signs of a basketball yet? And er, as far as this chapter is concerned, it doesn't seem to be showing the usual symptoms of a shonen-ai fic, unless of course, you so happened to have read it differently. *grin* What's a poor guy to do? ^_~ As for your comment about KoshAya, or rather, the comparisons that you've provided, well I'm afraid I'm not familiar with either pairing!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Five ~ Join The Club!  
  
Rukawa Kaede gave the spiky-haired boy sitting opposite him the iciest glare he could muster as he growled out his opinion, "Did anyone ever tell you that you are the most annoying being on this godforsaken planet?"  
  
Jabbing his thumb at Koshino who was sitting two seats away enjoying his lunch with several of their classmates, Sendoh gave a wide grin as he nodded, "Yeah, my buddy Kosh tells me that almost everyday."  
  
Still glaring, Rukawa added in a slightly strangled voice, "So why not take the hint and get out of my face?"  
  
"Not until you agree to join the CMG," countered Sendoh before taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
Rukawa snorted in annoyance, "I've already told you my answer."  
  
Sendoh continued to smile, "Ah, but I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer."  
  
To this Rukawa couldn't help but roll his eyes in frustration, "So why bother asking at all?"  
  
"Well, I want you to consent on your own will. It won't look good for the club if word got out that we forced you to join," explained Sendoh with a wink.  
  
Another loud snort, "Well, isn't that what you're doing right now?"  
  
Upon being pointed out how contradictory his actions were, Sendoh could scratch his head sheepishly. Ignoring the daggers that the boy's eyes were sending out, Sendoh knew he would have to change his persuading tactics. Clearly, the boy had no intention of budging in his decision. He tapped the table as he thoughtfully asked, "Okay, so you're not interested. Mind telling me why?"  
  
Rukawa folded his arms across his chest, "There is no why. I'm just not interested."  
  
"But you play the violin, and you were in the Paris Youth Orchestra for almost five years," reasoned Sendoh.  
  
"So?" challenged Rukawa in response.  
  
Sendoh looked on helplessly as he answered, "Well, given your past history, I would have thought you'd be interested in joining the club? I mean, the Music Fest is an excellent opportunity for you to continue playing for an audience."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Irked by Rukawa's indifference, Sendoh couldn't help but retort angrily, "Oh for gods' sake, don't be so bloody selfish! You have the talent and the skills, so why not share them with the rest of the world? After all, isn't that what you've been doing in Paris? Why should playing in Kanagawa be any different? Unless."  
  
Sendoh paused as he surveyed the boy opposite him thoughtfully. Bright blue eyes reflected a deep annoyance and Sendoh briefly wondered why Rukawa chose to remain listening to his ranting. As if the boy heard his unspoken question, the chair was suddenly pushed back as Rukawa started to stand up. Sendoh spoke aloud, "Unless of course, you're afraid."  
  
That got him a reaction as Rukawa stared down at him with an incredulous look on his face as he repeated, "Afraid?"  
  
Sendoh nodded as he tilted his head upwards to meet the flashing blue eyes, "Yes, afraid. Maybe you're not as good as they say you are, or maybe, just maybe, you're afraid that others will laugh at your inability in understanding Japanese. Insofar all the time I've converse with you, you've always replied in English even though I speak Japanese to you. What's with the snobbish attitude huh? Japanese not good enough for you?"  
  
Rukawa slammed the table loudly with open palms as he leaned forward with scorn, "I am not afraid. And I am not a snob."  
  
Sendoh merely rolled his eyes as Rukawa explained clumsily, "It's just. speaking English discourages people from approaching me."  
  
The spiky-haired boy merely snorted at the blinding lame excuse to which Rukawa quickly added decisively as he straightened his posture, "And for your information, I am as good as they say I am. Better even."  
  
"Prove it," challenged Sendoh with a smirk as he stood up while leaning forward to meet the angry gaze. The sudden narrowing of distance startled Rukawa and he unconsciously took a step back; their faces had been so close he could feel Sendoh's warm breath on him. His lips parted slightly but words failed him. In all his seventeen years, no one had ever dared to question his skills, much less challenge his ability. It was well known in Paris that he was one of the finest violinists; after all, he did have the best teacher.  
  
The stillness stretched on as one boy looked on triumphantly while the other stood staring in shock. Suddenly, it occurred to both boys that a loud silence was pounding in their ears and they glanced around almost simultaneously. All eyes were turned in their direction and conversation had temporarily stopped as the rest of the student population paid close attention to their exchange of heated words. With an attentive audience listening in, Rukawa's pride stopped him from backing down. His aloof manner returned as he taunted with a smirk, "I don't need to prove anything to amateurs."  
  
Sendoh felt his blood boil; he could hardly believe the boy's arrogance and huge ego. Anger flashed in the dark blue eyes as he tensely pointed out, "Koshino was right, you are the most conceit bastard alive."  
  
Rukawa merely shrugged his shoulders as he answered unconcerned, "So? What do you intend to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing. I know better than to waste any more of my precious time with the likes of you. Obviously, you're too much of a coward to face the crowd," concluded Sendoh as he started to walk away.  
  
Rukawa's eyes narrowed into slits as he shouted back with clenched fists, "I've already told you, I am not a coward."  
  
Sendoh didn't even bother acknowledging the comment as he continued in his stride towards the exit. Tension hung in the air like a heavy cloud as all eyes darted between both parties. Rukawa's emotions were in disarray; why the hell was he was getting so worked up with what Sendoh said? He never gave a damn about what others thought, so why should Sendoh's words matter?  
  
Breathing heavily, he continued glaring at the retreating back as his mind pondered over his next mode of action. A tiny voice commanded him to just walk away and forget about the whole incident, but his pride refused to back down from the challenge. His feet moved instinctively.  
  
Sendoh whirled around in surprise as a hand suddenly shot out to grab at his arm roughly. Bright blue eyes blazed as Rukawa spit out furiously, "I am not a coward and I'll prove it to you. When's your first rehearsal?"  
  
Sendoh could have pumped his fist in the air elatedly but he continued to maintain a neutral outlook. He replied casually with a small smile, "Tomorrow after class in the auditorium. We start at three, so don't be late."  
  
The glare was ominous as Rukawa breathed out, "I won't."  
  
And with that parting shot, the young man stormed out down the hallway, leaving a very thoughtful Sendoh looking after his retreating back.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	7. Chapter Six: Rehearsals

Music  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Warnings: Several rude expletives in this chapter, but nothing you've never heard before. *laughs* Hence, I can't be bothered changing the rating. ^_~  
  
Notes: To all the darlings who've been reading and/or reviewing this fic, I'll be away for the next two weeks so erm, no updates for the coming fourteen days or more. Aww, don't be sad, I *promise* to bring in the rest of the missing SD boys in the next chapter, so please don't give up on me, k? Till then, please enjoy this latest update!  
  
To: Jo-san ~ *blush* Thanks so much for the praises, I just hope I'd be able to keep up to your expectations!! ^_~  
  
Akane ~ Well, you're just about to find out. *grin* And Sakuragi will *definitely* be in the next chapter, so please be patient k?  
  
Fiery-chan ~ Yeah, Sendoh *did* turn out to be a bit of a smart-ass huh? *wink wink* He's actually a lot smarter than he looks ne. ^_~  
  
rj ~ *laughs and nods vehemently*  
  
Tensaispira ~ Is that a promise? *laughs* Since you've asked so sweetly, I swear I *will* write a non-yaoi fic some time in the near future. ^_~ This writer is here to stay!  
  
sLL ~ *laughs* That has to be the *best* Kiyota description I've heard so far. You really know him well ne? Anyways, do tell me more about the FujiJin, *snickers* I'm most intrigue by this uhm, unusual pairing. ^_~  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Six ~ Rehearsals  
  
"Hey Fujima, snap out of it. You've been standing there with your mouth gaping at the kid for the past few minutes and if you keep that up, I swear your drool will flood the hall," teased Kogure as he gave his friend a gentle slap on the back.  
  
Fujima whispered back in awe, "Isn't he just the most perfect being you've ever saw? I still can't believe that he's really here. My god, we're actually breathing the same air!"  
  
Kogure couldn't help but point out wryly, "Well, I'm glad the President feels that way because I really doubt if the rest of the members share your exhilaration. Look at him, he's only been in the room for less than five minutes but he's already established himself as the high and mighty Ice Prince. I swear, even Alaska is warmer than his chilly demeanour."  
  
The bespectacled boy waited for Fujima's feedback but all he heard were several sighs of contentment. Kogure shook his head in exasperation; as much as he admired Rukawa's musical talents, he didn't see the need to go 'ga-ga' in the boy's presence. He watched as Sendoh tirelessly introduced Rukawa to the rest of the CMG members. It was clear everyone was trying their best to be friendly but Rukawa merely shot down all of the attempts for friendship with an icy glare. Both boys soon reached their side and Sendoh waited expectedly for Fujima to speak. When the brown-haired boy continued to gawk openly, Kogure offered his friend a none-too-gentle nudge as he remarked in mild irritation, "Hey, Mr President, don't you think you ought to introduce yourself to the boy as well?"  
  
Fujima extended a hand as he gave the towering boy a lopsided grin, "Fujima Kenji, President of the Classical Music Group."  
  
Unexpectedly, Rukawa accepted the hand as he stated monotonously, "I'm leaving if your team doesn't meet up to expectations."  
  
The smile wavered slightly but it was Sendoh who answered with a snort, "Don't be so bloody cocky. We might just drop you if you're not good enough for us."  
  
A fine eyebrow raised in his direction before its owner walked back to his allocated seat. Sitting down, Rukawa snapped open his violin case and a red violin emerged from its velvet casing. A finely crafted bow soon followed. As the box was replaced to his feet, the violin was then expertly cradled on crook between Rukawa's shoulder and his neck. Standing up, his blue eyes searched Sendoh's dark blue orbs. When he had achieved the boy's undivided attention, the first music note was struck.  
  
Sendoh stopped breathing. He had never heard anything so beautiful. The tune was mournful, yet lined with traces of hope at the same time. It struck a chord inside and Sendoh was blown away by the emotions released through Rukawa's performance. He had little doubt that the rest of the members felt the same; the room was deadly quiet save for melodious sound of the violin. No wonder they call him the best, no one could feel as much as he did.  
  
It ended much too soon. Still holding Sendoh's gaze, there was an unmistaken smirk on Rukawa's pale face as he lowered the violin. Sendoh had to admit that Rukawa was right, he was undeniably talented, but under no sane circumstances was he going to admit his admiration to the boy. Rukawa was probably going to rub the compliment in his face anyway.  
  
He smiled as he offered a polite applause to which Rukawa scowled darkly. The former spoke up as his smile widened, "It's not a bad solo effort. Think you can perform just as well with the rest of the members?"  
  
Kogure grinned inwardly at Sendoh's ingenious plan; clearly Rukawa's pride was the key to keeping him within the group. He wondered what Rukawa was thinking about the obvious snub to his talents. From what he had observed so far, the pale young man was not one to back down from a challenge. Kogure was not left disappointed when Rukawa answered between clenched teeth, "I'd deliver, so you needn't worry."  
  
"That remains to be seen," answered Sendoh flippantly, to which the scowl darkened considerably in response.  
  
~ * ~  
  
A week quickly flew by. So far their rehearsals had been moving steadily forward without any glitches. Finally, even Kogure had to admit to himself that having Rukawa on the team wasn't such a bad idea after all. His flawless performances served as a moral booster for the rest of the team to give their best effort during practise. And if Kogure's eyes didn't deceive him, he'd swear Rukawa wasn't as cold as assumed from their initial meeting. In addition, the boy seemed to have accepted Sendoh's company and they no longer exchanged taunts or mocking snubs. In fact, Kogure had personally witnessed both boys deep in conversation, though Kogure had little doubt Sendoh was the one who did most of the talking. Nevertheless he was glad that Rukawa found a friend; life wasn't meant to be experience alone without companionship.  
  
These thoughts flirted through Kogure's mind as he approached the auditorium that Saturday morning. He really ought to congratulate Sendoh for having successfully maintained the peace and harmony within the CMG. As he neared the door, Kogure's eyes widened at the scene before him. It looks like his congratulations might have to wait.  
  
Inside, both Koshino and Rukawa were clearly in some sort of heated dispute; their stance so rigid Kogure sworn he would hear a bone creak if either of them moved. And caught right in the middle of was a very flustered Sendoh who was evidently trying to clear up the disagreement. With a slight shake of his head, Kogure sauntered over to the trio's side. Noticing Kogure's arrival, Sendoh threw his senior a pleading look; perhaps Kogure's sensibility would help ease the tension.  
  
But before Kogure could interfere, Rukawa had yawned dramatically while pointing out without any hint of distress, "Oh for crying out loud, there's no need to get so upset."  
  
Koshino gripped in response, "Upset? Who's upset? If anything, I'm fucking furious!"  
  
"Hey, that's enough. Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"  
  
Still glaring at Rukawa, Koshino crossed his arms before grumbling aloud to Kogure, "Rukawa lost his music sheets."  
  
"I did not lose them. I just forgot where I left them," shot back Rukawa in irritation. He was starting to get really fed-up with the bad- tempered guy. The blue-eyed boy hadn't the slightest doubt that the very reason for Koshino's existence was to pick on his every mistake and subsequently announce it to the rest of the world.  
  
Kogure could hardly believe his ears upon hearing the trivial problem; so much fuss for the sake of misplaced music sheets? He subsequently suggested rather mildly, "Well, why not just make another copy?"  
  
Sendoh quickly intercepted, "That's what I've been trying to tell them, but neither was willing to listen to me."  
  
Rukawa finally gave a loud sigh; he was sick and tired of arguing anyway. He looked Koshino squarely in the face, "Look, I don't need the sheets. I've already learnt the notes by heart, so instead of wasting any more time, let's just start rehearsal, okay?"  
  
Three pairs of eyes turned their attention towards Koshino who finally relented with a grudged nod. Satisfied that the issue was now resolved, Kogure called out loudly to the rest of the members, "If everyone would take his or her places, we're going to begin rehearsing in two minutes. By the way, Fujima's going to be late today; he's taking extra classes for chemistry."  
  
Chairs were heard being scrapped along the wooden stage floor as everyone settled in their seats. Kogure advanced towards the middle of the stage as he started tapping the white baton on one of the music stands; he and Fujima were going to rotate between performances as the group's music conductors. Once all eyes were turned in his direction, Kogure dropped the baton and music flooded the auditorium. Sitting at the grand piano, Sendoh grinned widely in Kogure's direction. If this wasn't perfection, he didn't know what was.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Rock Group

Music  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: Here are the rest of the missing SD boys! Well, most of them anyway. There're still several boys missing; think two gori-like boys and one of the tallest players who somewhat reminds me of a Christmas tree. *sniggers* I have a vague of idea of inputting them somewhere else, definitely not in the school grounds, guess you guys will have to wait and see. ^_~ Anyways, to make up for the delay, I've written a very very long chapter. So please read and drop a comment or two, k?  
  
To:  
  
akane ~ *grin* And Hanamichi finally makes an appearance. Well, sorta. Further details in the next chapter I hope! ^___~  
  
sLL, ~ Thanks for the praises! I'm feeling so appreciated! ^____~  
  
tensaispira & Valencia ~ *hugs* Here's the next chapter! Thanks for waiting and don't forget to post a review k?  
  
Jo-san ~ Demo, Sendoh's isn't going to 'play' just yet. *sniggers* But he will definitely be a great pianist, after all, he is the star player. ^___~  
  
Hibiki-chan ~ Ehehehe. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. Now *I* have another reader to please. ^___~  
  
Fiery-chan ~ Ano, it's kinda hard to understand Fujima cause he doesn't get too much exposure from either the manga or the anime. But I'm trying my best to bring out his best attributes; after all, it's undeniable that he's a super sweet and super smart guy. ^____~  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Seven ~ The Rock Group  
  
Several slow applauses interrupted their practise and all eyes turned to the door in response. Kogure's lips left the mouthpiece as his eyes narrowed slightly at the sight that greeted him. Silence ensured as the attention darted between the bespectacled boy and the eight newcomers. However, it was the young man with bluish hue hair that caught Rukawa's attention. Cropped short and almost spiky-liked, Rukawa also spied a faint scar that lined the side of the man's jaw. Rukawa turned sideways to glance at Sendoh and was surprised to see the boy frowning ever so slightly. Suddenly, the young man stood up from the piano as he called out in a cheery voice, the familiar smile once more plastered on his face, "Hey, no fair. How long have you guys been standing there spying on us?"  
  
Rukawa looked around curiously as everyone gave a collective sigh of relief at the broken tension. His blue eyes turned back to Sendoh; was the young man some kind of go-between between the different groups? Nevertheless, Rukawa was given no opportunity to question as a nonchalant reply to Sendoh's question was quickly provided.  
  
"Long enough to know that you guys pose no serious threat to us."  
  
Kogure stiffened before glaring coolly in the speaker's direction, "Well, I'm glad the feeling's mutual."  
  
The stillness that followed was so quiet one could hear a pin drop. Sendoh's smile faltered as his pleading eyes caught Maki Shinichi's. The tanned young man caught the hint as he hurriedly interjected, "Uh, Kogure- san, we've reserved the auditorium for practise today."  
  
Kogure's gaze fell on him. A quick nod was the only reply as the young man turned his attention back to the CMG members before announcing loudly, "Alright, practice's over for today. I'll send Aida around later to let you know when's the next rehearsal."  
  
As quickly and as quietly as possible, the CMG's members started packing up their instruments. Rukawa's blue eyes however, continued to dart between Kogure and his adversary; the boy's interests were evidently perked at the strange scenario before him. If looks could kill, both men would have been dead on their feet. Having noticed his unmoving group member, Sendoh hissed in his direction, "Hey Rukawa, stop staring."  
  
Instead of paying heed to the advice offered, Rukawa called out loudly, "Hey, is it okay if I stayed and watched your rehearsal?"  
  
Loud gasps ensured as several pairs of horrified eyes fasten onto the violin player. Not realising that he had spoken the taboo, Rukawa glared around in annoyance, "What?"  
  
A slow smile started to form on Mitsui Hisashi's face as he answered with an unconcerned shrug, "Sure, why not? It's not as if we're an embarrassment to the school, unlike some people."  
  
Kogure visibly paled as his fist clenched tightly around the handle of his saxophone case. Without another word, he started for the exit and Sendoh was about to follow when Fujima arrived at the door. One look at his best friend's face and another quick glance at Mitsui told Fujima all he needed to know. Without acknowledging the CMG members, Fujima silently took up a walking position beside Kogure. Minutes later, the rest of their group members followed.  
  
Sendoh sighed desolately as Koshino approached him with a deep frown on his face. His voice was tinged with concern as he voiced out Sendoh's unspoken thoughts, "You don't think he'd abandon the performance, do you?"  
  
Sendoh smiled easily although his mind was troubled, "Nah, I don't think Kogure's going to let such a trivial incident stop him from playing."  
  
"I hope you're right," answered Koshino before turning to Rukawa with an angry scowl on his face as he stated accusingly, "This is all your fault!"  
  
Rukawa's eyes widened dramatically as Sendoh quickly interjected on the boy's behalf, "Kosh, he doesn't know."  
  
The raven-haired boy cocked his head to the side before mimicking Sendoh's words, albeit several pitch higher, "Yeah Kosh, he doesn't know."  
  
As Koshino started to turn purple in the face, Rukawa picked up his violin case before descending the stage nonchalantly. Sendoh hurriedly grabbed at his friend's arm to stop him from following; given Koshino's quick temper, he had little doubt that blows would be soon be flying if he had left them both alone. Still fuming, Koshino turned around to poke at angry finger at Sendoh's chest, "I am just millimetres to a boiling point so you had better knock some common sense and respect into that Ice Prince of yours. If he screws up the whole show."  
  
The stricken look on Sendoh's face stopped the angry young man from continuing. He took several deep breaths to calm himself before placing a hand of Sendoh's shoulder with a mournful sigh, "Sorry, I should never have vented my anger on you."  
  
Sendoh smiled weakly as he followed Koshino's glance towards the ascending auditorium floor. Slouched lazily in one of the seats along the middle row was a very bored Rukawa. Koshino shook his head his despair; oh woe is the day Rukawa Kaede stepped foot in Karejji Kanagawa. Picking up his instrument case, he too left the stage with the spiky-haired boy following closely behind. However, as the former made for the exit, Sendoh turned upwards before dropping heavily next to Rukawa. The boy pouted in annoyance, "Can't you go take a seat elsewhere? There're plenty of other choices around."  
  
Sendoh ignored the requested as he chided the boy, "You shouldn't have asked to stay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sendoh turned in surprise; the usual mocking tone was absent, replaced by the genuine need to know. Sendoh slid lower in seat before plopping his long legs over the top of the seat in front. He sighed, "I don't know; it just isn't done. Ever since I joined the CMG, it was taken for granted that the name 'Mitsui Hisashi' was never to be mentioned in the presence of Kogure. I heard that their hostility began even before they came to the college, so I'm afraid I can't tell you any more than that."  
  
"And yet you're able to get along with the both of them. How did that come about?" prodded Rukawa further.  
  
Sendoh's lips twitched upward as he playfully ruffled Rukawa's dark ebony locks, "Hey, if I can get along with you, I can get along with anybody."  
  
Rukawa slapped the hand away before snorting in annoyance, "Hmph, regular Mr Nice Guy aren't you?"  
  
The smile widened, "Perhaps."  
  
"Idiot. So, tell me about them."  
  
Sendoh's eyes followed Rukawa's gaze. Leaning back with his hands behind his head, Sendoh started his introductions.  
  
"Well, the Rock Group actually consists of two bands. Mitsui, that's the guy with his hair dyed a dark shade of blue, is the lead vocalist and sometimes guitarist for 'Bad Boys'. Backup vocal and bass guitarist is Maki Shinichi, on keyboard is Miyagi Ryota while the drummer is a junior named Youhei Mito. As to the other band, lead vocalist and guitarist is Sakuragi Hanamichi, backup vocal and keyboardist is Kiyota Nobunaga, bass guitarist is Fukuda Kiccho and finally, you have Jin Soichiro who plays the drums."  
  
Turning in his seat to face Rukawa, Sendoh added with a mischievous grin before adding, "Want to know something funny? The boys from the second band actually call themselves 'The Wild and Crazy Monkeys'."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Sendoh grinned widely at the flabbergasted look on Rukawa's face. He then offered an explanation, "It seems that Mitsui was the one who suggested the band name. You'd only have to watch the antics of both Sakuragi and Kiyota to find out why."  
  
The young man then gestured towards the stage, "Look, Sakuragi's the one with flaming red hair while Kiyota's the one with flying ebony locks. They're really quite a striking pair, don't you think?"  
  
Rukawa nodded wordlessly as Sendoh offered additional information, "The Boys was only formed last year but their huge success during last year's Music Fest convinced the school board to fund another band. As a result, The Monkeys were born. Apparently, The Boys even outshone some of the outside bands that the school invited to perform and they're a huge hit with the rest of the schooling population. Jin, that's the boy sitting next to Sakuragi, was originally part of The Boys but opted to join The Monkeys as they needed an experience drummer."  
  
"So who composes?"  
  
Sendoh grinned in amusement, "You really don't any more than necessary, huh?"  
  
A wordless shrug was the only reply. Giving up on his uncommunicative companion, Sendoh sighed before continuing in his explanation, "Jin and Maki usually write the music while Mitsui fills in the lyrics. They're really a great team, just wait till you hear them play, I'm positive you'd be blown away."  
  
As if on cue, 'Bad Boys' started their rehearsal, their loud music rocking the enclosure and Rukawa felt as if his eardrums were going to burst. That is, if the walls didn't collapse on him first. But after giving The Boys several more minutes, Rukawa had to admit that Sendoh was right after all. Even though the rhythm was loud, Rukawa could still pick out the lyrics clearly. He allowed himself a small smile in appreciation before leaning back in his seat. Sendoh however, grinned widely as he gave Mitsui the thumbs up. Acknowledging the compliment, the lead singer grinned back before bowing low in response.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	9. Chapter Eight: The Rock Group II

Music  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: Couple of parallel scenes with SD the manga/anime, see if you can spot them! They stick out a mile away, but no spoilers though. *wide grin*  
  
To:  
  
Everyone ~ Maa maa, does everyone here wants a MitKo??  
  
rj-chan ~ *sniggers* Can you just imagine the fans screaming, "Monkeys! Monkeys! We want the Monkeys!" ?  
  
fourteen ~ Ah, a Mitsui fan. *smiles* A MitKo fan too? Anyways, I was kinda bored with Mitsui and Kogure being the best of friends so I thought I'd write something unexpected for a change. ^___~ As for Rukawa speaking a lot, I'm trying my best to cut down on his word limit but it's hard for the story to proceed if he only mutter monosyllables. *sigh* And the pride thingy, well, I have some personal experiences too, that's why it was kinda easy to envision that in. ^__~  
  
akane ~ *sniggers* Weird name, I know. Anyways, about the MitKo thingy, hmm, how about letting me know what you think about the pairing?  
  
Fiery-chan ~ Oooh, thanks for the encouragements! They really uh, encourage me to continue writing. ^__~  
  
Jo-san ~ *grin* You honestly think so? ^___~  
  
White Meteor ~ Erm, about the part where Rukawa calls out loudly, well, at just say he's always has to be just a tad different from the rest. ^___~ As for Jin, erm, don't you think being part of The Boys is better than being part of The Monkeys?? *sniggers*  
  
sLL ~ Hey, I thought you were a Kiyota fan? ^____~ Anyways, I really really hope you'd enjoy this latest update cause, er, you'll know soon enough! *grins evilly*  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Eight ~ The Rock Group II  
  
The Rock Group's practise lasted slightly over two hours. As it ended, Sendoh stood up and tilted with his head for Rukawa to follow. As he neared the stage, Sendoh called out with a wide grin, "Well done guys! You sounded even better than last year."  
  
Mitsui jabbed a finger in Youhei's direction, "All the credit has to go to Youhei; he's been proving himself to be quite a drummer."  
  
The boy addressed laughed aloud, "Thanks Mitsui. I'll keep that in mind the next time you curse me for missing a beat."  
  
Leaning against the grand piano, Sendoh waved a hand towards Rukawa, "Guys, meet Rukawa Kaede, the latest addition to the CMG."  
  
Sliding the guitar strap off his shoulder, Mitsui grinned as he offered a hand towards the boy, "It's always nice to meet a new face. So, what did you think about our performance?"  
  
Giving the young man a firm handshake, Rukawa followed with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "Not too bad."  
  
"Not too bad? Not too bad? What's that supposed to mean? It was a prefect performance worthy of the highest praise!"  
  
Rukawa's gaze left Mitsui's as he looked behind the young man in searched of the speaker. A look of utter disbelief marred the speaker's features and Rukawa could have sworn smoke was sprouting from the said boy's ears. A snort escaped Rukawa's lips as he muttered nonchalantly, "Perfect? I seriously doubt it."  
  
In a blink of an eye, Sakuragi Hanamichi had grabbed onto the front of his shirt before snarling furiously, "How dare you criticises the Tensai's singing ability?"  
  
Rukawa tilted his head to the side as he surveyed the angry redhead in front of him. His lips twitched upward ever so slightly, "Oh, is that what you were trying to do? All I heard were a bunch of loud screams and nonsensical shouts."  
  
Sendoh sweatdropped; surely the boy wasn't trying to deliberately pick a fight?  
  
Or was he?  
  
First Koshino, and now Sakuragi. The small smile on the pale boy's lips alarmed Sendoh; it would seem that his young friend found great amusement in taunting the redhead. Nevertheless, a fight was avoided as both Maki and Kiyota quickly stepped in to refrain their fuming band mate from lashing out physically. Suddenly, Kiyota burst out in surprise, "Hey, I know you. You're my neighbour who refuses to stop playing his violin until the wee hours of the morning."  
  
Rukawa looked intently at Kiyota before smirking aloud, "Ah, then you must be the boy who sings off-key everyday."  
  
The spiky-haired boy sweatdropped some more as several rude expletives followed. This time, it was Kiyota's turn to lunge at the pale- faced boy. Mitsui sidestepped his actions with a stern warning, "Hey that's enough violence from the two of you. If you want to fight, take it outside."  
  
Turning back to Rukawa, the bands' leader then added with a scowl, "Why did you have to go and insult them anyway?"  
  
"I wasn't insulting, I was just stating facts."  
  
Upon hearing that insolent admission, everyone in the room sweatdropped with the exception of Rukawa who continued glaring at Kiyota. Finally, Mitsui sighed loudly in despair, "Are you always this rude and blunt?"  
  
Again that wordless shrug. Catching Sendoh's eye, Jin grinned mischievously, "Hey Sendoh, since your friend plays the violin, think he could show us a couple of cool moves with the guitar?"  
  
Rukawa turned to glare in his direction, "I don't play. that kind of instruments."  
  
Still standing behind the keyboard, Miyagi interjected without looking up, "What do you mean by 'that' kind? You biased against rock or something?"  
  
Steady brown eyes then looked up to meet Rukawa's blue orbs. To Sendoh's surprise, it was Rukawa's gaze who fell first. The boy looked away, "No, not biased. I just don't know how to play the guitar."  
  
Picking up his instrument, Mitsui held out the guitar towards Rukawa's direction. Noticing the downcast expression on the boy's features, The Boys' lead vocalist grinned suddenly, "Hey Rukawa, stop blushing like a girl; there's nothing to be ashamed about. If you like, I'd be more than happy to give you a few pointers."  
  
"Why?" questioned Rukawa as he looked up to gaze wistfully at the white electrical guitar lined with red streaks hovering inches from his face. It was a magnificent instrument; whoever chose it was certainly no novice, at least, not a poor one. He remembered seeing a similar guitar in one of the Paris music shops and the price of the instrument had staggered him. His eyes widened as Mitsui proceeded to slip the guitar strap over Rukawa's shoulder and with a playful wink the guitarist added, "I happen to know for a fact that playing the guitar is a dream come true for almost every boy child. Granted that you talk funny and have some phobia against being polite, I'm not convinced that you could be any different from the next boy."  
  
Rukawa offered the young man a small appreciative smile before casting his gaze downwards again. His long fingers ran against the metal strings almost hesitatively and Sendoh was taken aback with how gentle his friend looked. Instead of the usual attributes of aloofness and chilly outlook, Rukawa now carried a look of childlike wonder and awe. Sendoh smiled gratefully at Mitsui; trust the tough guy to discover Rukawa's weak spot.  
  
Leaning an elbow against the lid of the piano, Maki threw the spiky-haired boy standing next to him a suggestive wink, "Hey, aren't you afraid that we might just steal him from under your nose?"  
  
Sendoh laughed easily as he replied, "Huh, dream on Maki, dream on. Rukawa's not for the taking."  
  
Brown eyes glint roguishly, "And who's going to stop us? You?"  
  
"If necessary, yes."  
  
Even though the smile was still pasted on Sendoh's face, Maki didn't miss the look of determination in the young man's dark blue orbs. Inwardly he wondered what Sendoh was really thinking of as he kept his gaze locked onto two young men before him.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	10. Chapter Nine: A Revelation

Music  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: *CheeKy waves SenRu banner ecstatically* SenRu! SenRu! SenRu! And if you're a SenRu fan too, why not join the AkiraKaede Mailing List for more SenRu lovin'? Nyahahahaha, free advertising for the AKML. Anyways, here's the link --  
  
To:  
  
Whiter Meteor ~ *smacks head* Gomen for misreading your question, why didn't you correct me? The reason Jin's in The Monkeys is because Youhei is more of a bad boy, and Fukuda's part of The Monkeys. *sniggers* (If you still don't get it, please read my comment to rj-chan below) Besides, it'll be a good for The Monkeys to have someone sane to keep an eye on them. ^___~  
  
sLL ~ Ehehehe, okay, no more poking fun at Kiyota, for now. ^____~ As for the RuHana thingy, nah, Sendoh's the man for Rukawa!!  
  
akane & tensaispira ~ *CheeKy drools alongside at the picture of Kaede playing the guitar* Nyahahaha, isn't Kaede simply the best?? Cute, smart and multi-talented! ^_____~  
  
fourteen ~ Nyahahaha, I like MitRu too, but I *luv* SenRu, so, er, maybe in some other fic. ^____~ As for the Japanese guy with no name, how about a description? Maybe I might have an idea who you're talking about.  
  
Jo-san ~ Oops, still hadn't describe Sendoh on the piano yet. Gomen nasai!!! But it just isn't the right moment yet, so please please be patient k?? I promise you it'll be an astounding performance. ^___~  
  
rj-chan ~ Nyahahahaha, Kaede's a regular troublemaker no? Anyways, no need to feel sorry about Jin, he has Fukuda by his side. Nyahahahahahaha. Was watching the Ryonan and Kainan match and all those funny nicknames about 'Fukky' and 'Jin Jin' was simply tooooo tempting to ignore. Nyahahahaha. *whew* I'm a little not right in the head today. ;;^^  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Nine ~ A Revelation  
  
"You're really are musically talented. After an hour of lessons and you've already mastered the basic chords. Not too bad for a newbie, I must say," smirked Sendoh to the silent boy who was walking next to him. They had just taken leave of the auditorium, to the obvious pleasure of both Kiyota and Sakuragi who practically slammed the door behind them the minute they stepped foot outside. Sendoh grinned slightly at the recollection; he was beginning to wonder how much longer it would take before the bulging veins on their foreheads burst. It was clear to everyone in the room that neither boy was feeling the least bit ecstatic of having their leader behaving in such an intimate manner with their nemesis. The grin on Sendoh's face widened; obviously Rukawa wasn't one to mince his words.  
  
After several more minutes of silence, Sendoh turned slightly towards his silent companion as he pouted unhappily, "Hey, talk to me with you? I feel like I'm conversing with myself here."  
  
Rukawa offered a small smile, "Mitsui's a good teacher."  
  
Clearly pleased to find Rukawa somewhat more sociable than usual, Sendoh quickly nodded his agreement, "Told you he was good. So tell me, was his assumption right?"  
  
The boy nodded as he answered almost hesitatively, "I was eleven when I saw my first Rickenbacker. It looked a lot like the one Mitsui's using, white with streaks of red on its side. I told my dad about it, but he."  
  
"He what?" prodded Sendoh with an encouraging smile when Rukawa paused in mid-sentence.  
  
Rukawa released a harsh laugh before answering bitterly, "He said no. As usual."  
  
Sendoh was shocked to hear the harshness in Rukawa's reply. He could only stare helplessly as the Rukawa continued, his features returning to the once familiar impassive and chilly outlook.  
  
"He said guitars were for street kids and I was too 'civilised' for those kinds of instruments. He threatened to break my fingers if he ever caught me playing on one."  
  
Sendoh pointed out quietly, "Yet you accepted Mitsui's teaching offer. Why?"  
  
The head was thrown back as Rukawa stared several moments at the fading skylight before shifting his attention towards Sendoh. There was the barest hint of madness in those blue eyes as Rukawa leaned closer to Sendoh before whispering softly in his ear, "He's dead. Died three months ago."  
  
Sendoh's eyes widened as Rukawa took a step backwards. The boy snorted upon seeing the look of horror on the pianist's face, "Oh for gods' sake, no need to look so shocked. It's not as if I killed him or anything. Besides, I hate him. Gods know how much I hate him and now that he's dead, he can't control me anymore. I'm free to do as I please."  
  
The words left Sendoh's lips without thinking, "Is that why you were so unwilling to join the CMG?"  
  
When Rukawa didn't answer Sendoh added shrewdly, "He played the violin, didn't he?"  
  
"So what? Just because he did doesn't mean I have to!" came the heated outburst.  
  
Inwardly Sendoh sighed; in less than twelve hours he had become the punching bag for two very different persons. He really ought to start sending out a clear message that he was no pushover. With a scowl, Sendoh couldn't help but chid the fuming boy, "Stop behaving like a spoilt and ungrateful brat. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't have made it so far in the music world. The least you could do is act decent and show some respect for the dead."  
  
The anger died as Sendoh's words sank in. Ashamed of his outburst, Rukawa's gaze dropped as he muttered an apology. Sendoh sighed out loud this time as he placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, "I don't know what happened to you in the past, but I sincerely hope that you will continue playing the violin."  
  
Rukawa's voice was barely audible as he questioned, "Why?"  
  
Sendoh's other hand tilted the boy's chin upwards as he teased with a warm and sincere smile, "Hey, Rukawa-kun, surely you're not as stupid as to let all of your hard work go to waste? I mean, the Music Fest is the prefect opportunity for you to show Japan, or least the Kanagawa prefecture, just how good you really are."  
  
"Why are you so nice to me?"  
  
Again that genuine need to know and Sendoh was momentarily speechless upon seeing the look of plain vulnerability in the boy's clear blue eyes. His protective nature aroused, Sendoh was suddenly struck with the impulse to pull the boy into his embrace and comfort him, to let him know that he was not alone and there was no need for emotional barriers. But instead of making good his thoughts, the boy merely smiled as he answered lightly, "That's because you're my friend, and friends look out for each other."  
  
"Sendoh, I. I don't know what to say," stammered Rukawa in confusion. He had never met anyone like Sendoh and the unexpected kindness had rendered him at lost. In all his seventeen years, he had grown up believing that nothing in life was free and there were no such things as unconditional friendships. He had been played the fool by his so-called friends back in Paris and their insincerity had merely fuelled his suspicions of the human race.  
  
Leaving his arm around the boy's shoulder, Sendoh pulled him along before winking cheekily, "Hey, I'm Mr Nice Guy, remember?"  
  
Falling in step with Sendoh, the young man couldn't help but look curiously at the smiling face next to him. Finally Rukawa whispered gratefully, "Thank you, Sendoh, for being honest with me."  
  
The smile widened as Sendoh answered while still looking ahead, "Anytime, Rukawa-kun, anytime."  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	11. Chapter Ten: SemiCharmed Life

Music  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: Just tying up some loose ends about Rukawa's life in this chapter. Lemme know what you think about it, k? Just a tinny weenie bit of angst here.  
  
By the way, I just wanna take this opportunity to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who've been so supportive of my fic so far. *kisses and hugs to all* It's really encouraging to know that you guys like what you read, even if you're not SenRu fans. Nyahahahahaha, time to change preferences. *hint hint* And many many thanks too for staying with me even though I'm not updating as regular as before. ^_______^  
  
To:  
  
White Meteor ~ *gasps* Nooo, you've misunderstood, I won't be writing a FukuJin, no way, not today and definitely not in this fic. I'm not *that* whacked. ^^ And this chappie just a tad longer, hope you like it!  
  
INsAnEbEl ~ New reviewer!! ^^ Aww, why dun you like SenRu?? It's one the most prefect yaoi pairing in the SD world. ^^ Anyways, many many thanks for pointing out my error; it's corrected now. ^______^ Nyahahahaha, now I have a valid reason to shoot my informer.  
  
akane ~ That's Sendoh for you! Persistent, loyal and true!! The perfect boyfriend ne. ^________^  
  
tensaispira ~ Heeeyyy, I answered that question in Chapter Nine. ^^  
  
sLL ~ Why are you finally starting to *really* enjoying the fic now? *confused* Anyways, I'm mucha mucha grateful to you for supporting all my fic!!! *big big hugs* ^________^  
  
chescaOtaku ~ Another new reviewer!! And a SenRu fan too!!! Let's spread the SenRu lovin' around, k?? ^_______^  
  
rj-chan ~ Nyahahahahaha, Sendoh's not going to get Rukawa *that* easily. Ooh, and there won't be a FukuJin, so you don't have to feel sorry for Jin. I was just having a bit of fun with the boys!! ^_____^  
  
Hibiki-chan ~ Don't worry if you'd missed a couple; just read whenever you find the time, k? In any case, I'm as pleased as punch to know that you're enjoying the fic so far. ^_____^  
  
fourteen ~ Gross? Gross? Nyahahahahaha, I'm guessing you mean all those. . . *ahem* lemon stuff right? No cause for concern just yet; I've yet to change the rating. ^^ As for the Aiwa guy, er, was his name ever mentioned at all? Gomen nasai!!! Guess I'm as clueless as you, huh?  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Ten ~ Semi-Charmed Life  
  
Koshino looked curiously over at his friend. For the past half hour the spiky-haired young man had stared unblinkingly at the scene outside, oblivious to the fact that they were supposed to be studying for an upcoming exam. From across the other side of the table, Koshino offered his friend a none-too-gentle kick on the shin. With a start, Sendoh yelp aloud before turning to glare in annoyance at Koshino, "What was that for?"  
  
"Just checking to see if you were still there. You've been staring into space for the past half hour. You feeling okay?"  
  
Pushing his book away, Sendoh leaned heavily against his seat before sighing desolately, "I'm fine, just a little thoughtful, that's all."  
  
"Let me guess, you're thinking about that Ice Prince of yours again, aren't you?" grinned Koshino suddenly.  
  
"He's not my Ice Prince," retorted Sendoh in indignation.  
  
"But you don't deny that you were thinking about him, right?" prodded Koshino with a teasing grin.  
  
Again that indignant look on Sendoh's face as he answered huffily, "No, why should I deny it? It's not like I have anything to hide."  
  
Koshino held up both hands in an appeasing manner as he chuckled aloud, "Alright, no need to get so worked up. I was just pulling your leg. So clue me in, why is the Ice Prince occupying your thoughts?"  
  
Briefly, Sendoh related the previous conversation he had with Rukawa before ending with a loud sigh, "I'm worried about him Kosh. If only I knew more about his life in Paris, then maybe I could help him feel better."  
  
"Wouldn't your best option be to ask him personally?"  
  
"Yeah, but I've already told him that I didn't care about his past. Besides, I doubt if he'd tell me everything. If you hadn't notice, he's not much of an extrovert."  
  
To Sendoh's surprise, Koshino didn't offer a sarcastic rebuke. Instead, the young man frowned thoughtfully before voicing out his opinion, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we asked Fujima or Kogure. I'm sure they'll be able to tell us more about Rukawa."  
  
"You think?"  
  
Koshino stood up, "Well, you never know until you ask. Come on, no time like the present."  
  
Following Koshino's actions, Sendoh couldn't help but ask suspiciously, "You're being awful helpful all of the sudden, what gives?"  
  
Punching his friendly lightly on the shoulder, Koshino grinned as he answered, "Hey, since when do I need a reason to help my best friend out?"  
  
Sendoh couldn't help but smile as he picked up his books from the table.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Sendoh! Koshino! How nice of you both to visit, so what can I do for you?" smiled Fujima as he stood back for both boys to entered.  
  
"Actually, we. Oh, Kogure senpai, you're here too!" remarked Sendoh in surprise.  
  
Pushing back his glasses, the saxophonist smiled as he looked up from Fujima's bed. He then stretched dramatically as he drawled out with a crooked grin, "Perfect timing guys. I really needed a break."  
  
Fujima laughed upon seeing the bemused look on his two juniors' face, "History. Plenty of names and places to remember. So what's up?"  
  
Sitting down comfortably on the carpeted floor, Sendoh turned to Koshino who gave him an encouraging nod. The boy then turned back to Fujima, "Well, I was hoping that you guys could tell us more about Rukawa."  
  
Kogure snorted, "Hmph, I could tell you plenty about what I think."  
  
Fujima quickly cut in, "Come on Kogure, don't tell me you're still upset about yesterday's incident."  
  
The annoyed look on Kogure's face clearly showed that he was. Koshino couldn't help but ask curiously, "I don't mean to pry, but what's the issue between you and Mitsui anyway?"  
  
Kogure took a deep breath before replying tiredly, "Koshino, I don't ask about your life, so don't start questioning mine, okay?"  
  
The boy nodded as he lowered his eyes, abashed by the rebuke. Hoping to ease the tension, Kogure smiled apologetically, "Alright, I'm sorry for behaving like a sore ass. I'm just not comfortable talking about him, so I would really appreciate it if we leave him out of the conversation. Besides, this isn't about me. You guys wanted to know more about Rukawa, right?"  
  
Without wanting for a reply, Kogure related with a wry smile, "Actually, there really isn't much to tell. Rukawa Kaede is the only son of two very talented musicians, Eiri and Reiko, one of Japan's most celebrated music couple. Eiri first found fame at the tender age of five when he was labelled Japan's music child prodigy. His wife on the other hand, was famous for her role as Christine in the opera's adaptation of The Phantom of the Opera. They married, had a son and later moved to Paris. I heard from my father that Eiri retired some eight, nine years ago to focus his attention on training his son. As for Reiko, I believe she still sings in the opera."  
  
"Actually, make that the late Rukawa Eiri."  
  
Both Kogure and Fujima turned to stare at Sendoh's admission. The latter frowned as he mused, "That's odd. It's the first time I've heard of such a thing. Who told you?"  
  
"I heard it from Rukawa himself. I mean, Rukawa Kaede."  
  
Kogure scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, I wonder why his death didn't make a splash in the local papers. Even though the Rukawas had left Japan for some years now, they're still hugely popular among the elder generation, especially Reiko. Kanagawa is actually her hometown so she's quite the prefecture's darling."  
  
"Maybe that's why his death was so low-keyed. I'm sure if the media knew of her return, they would be all over her in a flash. No doubt she wanted to stay as inconspicuous as possible," added Fujima as he glanced up at Kogure for his confirmation.  
  
"Perhaps. And let's not forget that Karejji Kanagawa is a private college, so at the very most Rukawa junior would be able to remain as detached as possible from the public's eye."  
  
"Until they hear him play of course," interjected Sendoh with a huge grin pasted on his face. Suddenly his mood dampened, "Oh shit, I forgot the Music Fest is a major event and all of Kanagawa and its dog would be attending. How are we supposed to keep Kaede away from the media's frenzy?"  
  
Kogure coughed delicately, "Ahem, perhaps I'd neglected to point out earlier, but Rukawa junior is not that well known in Japan. If you recall, he did spent the last ten years in Paris so he's virtually an unknown here in Kanagawa. It's his mother who'll be mobbed by the media."  
  
"Oh. Well, I have no doubt he'll be just as popular in no time at all."  
  
"With that icy mask on? Aren't you being just a little too optimistic, huh Sendoh?"  
  
"You worry too much Kogure, I'm sure Sendoh will be able to melt that cold exterior sooner or later. In fact, he's already doing quite a fine job, isn't that right?" grinned Fujima as he punched the boy lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Sendoh laughed easily, "I don't know if I'll succeed but I'm certainly doing my best."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you are. That kid needs a little sunshine to brighten up his rather bleak life," added Kogure with a slight shake of his head.  
  
Sendoh interjected sharply, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kogure shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing. I wasn't trying to imply anything at all."  
  
Sendoh threw his senior a hard look, "You're still keeping something back, aren't you?"  
  
When Kogure didn't reply, Sendoh turned to the other boy for help, "Fujima?"  
  
The brown-haired boy hesitated before glancing worriedly at Kogure, "Should I tell him?"  
  
"If you want to. I really don't care either way."  
  
"Tell me what?" questioned Sendoh with growing concerned. He didn't quite like the way his seniors were looking at each other.  
  
Fujima finally turned back to Sendoh as he sighed heavily, "There's some hidden skeletons in the Rukawas' family closet. Naturally, none of these stories are verified and for all we know, they might even be tall tales spread around to damage the Rukawas' reputation."  
  
"Oh quit stalling and tell us already!"  
  
Koshino blushed sheepishly when three pairs of eyes turned in his direction. He muttered under his breath, "Hey, so I'm curious. Is that a crime?"  
  
Fujima's lips twisted upwards ever so slightly. Meeting Sendoh's impatient eyes, the young man quickly turned sombre as he began his tale.  
  
"Okay, here's the story. Rumour has it that Rukawa senior physically abused his son when the boy didn't perform to expectations. The child was also kept under lock and key for days without end and the only times he was allowed outside was when he had to perform for the paying public. I also heard that Rukawa senior once broke his son's legs when the boy managed to escape from his locked room."  
  
Fujima quickly added in apologetically, "Of course none of these tales may be true. Nobody really knows what happened so you can't take my word as truth."  
  
Sendoh's fists clenched painfully as the young man remarked with an angry scowl, "Truth or not, that's irrelevant. What matters now is how to get Kaede to open up and stop hiding behind a mask. Gods, that bastard! No wonder Kaede hates him."  
  
Nodding ever so stiffly, Sendoh muttered his thanks as he quickly stood up. Koshino too struggled to his feet as he called out loudly behind his friend, "Hey Sendoh, wait up!"  
  
The door clicked shut as footsteps pounding along the hallway quickly faded away. Still staring at the door, Kogure added softly, a wistful look on his face, "Rukawa, you are one lucky bastard. Only the gods know if you truly deserve Sendoh's affection."  
  
Fujima glanced at his best friend with an inquisitive look but the bespectacled boy had turned his attention back to his books. The young man smiled to himself, he really ought to start thinking of a way to get his friend to open up.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Warmth

Music  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Note: I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote up this chapter. Just typed and typed without processing anything. Must be all the caffeine; it's killing my brain cells. ^^ Anyways, I hope you guys don't mind the uh, odd wrap-up of this chapter, and its 'melodramaticness'. Mucha mucha thanks again for reading and don't forget to review, k? ^___________^  
  
To:  
  
Eddo: Dun worry, I dun go around pinching stuff from other fic writers. Unfortunately, there're only so many words in the English vocabulary. ^_____^ Eheheh, but thanks for dropping a note!  
  
Hibiki-chan ~ Ooops, is it one week left to the Fest? Looks like I better start working on the other ambiguous aspects of the fic, MitKo for instance! Next chapter after this, I promise!! ^^  
  
tensaispira ~ Heeeeyy, wats the Saiyuki Ending Theme doing in an SD review?? ^______^  
  
iNsAnEbEl ~ Eheheh, tis not easy typing your username. ^^ Anyways, we shall not be discussing er, *cough cough* tops and bottoms cause my fic is still rated G. Nyahahahaha. ^_________^  
  
akane ~ Here the next chappie!! ^___________^  
  
White Meteor ~ Wah, I like your dramatisation of Rukawa. "Gone crazy, severely depressed and committed suicide." Yes, it's a miracle he's still alive. Why? Hmm, lemme work on that. ^^ Oooh, and regarding your question on wat's Sendoh gonna do, I've answered it in this chapter. ^_______^  
  
chescaOtaku ~ Oooh, mucha mucha thanks!!! But do feel free to point out anything you like or dun like. It'll help me develop my story better! ^_______^  
  
rj-chan ~ Gomen!! I didn't realise that the fic had gotten so er, angst- like. Ehehe, I started the story with a sad childhood for Rukawa, so I had to finish the loose threads. ^^ But to be honest, angst doesn't become me, so I'm going to modify Rukawa's POV with 'something'. I honestly hope it makes sense! ^^  
  
Jo-san ~ ^^ Missed ya heaps too!! Anyways, more MitKo hints in this chapter. Ehehe, Kogure is rather OOC but he needs to be strong cause at the mo, he's urm, *cough cough* without a leaning shoulder. But don't worry, I promise I'll write a mushy ending for those two. ^_________^  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Eleven ~ Warmth  
  
"Hey Rukawa!"  
  
The boy being addressed turned slightly as a small smile started to form on his face, "Mitsui."  
  
Dropping onto the soft grass with a soft thud, Mitsui grinned as he asked, "So, how's practise coming along?"  
  
Rukawa woefully held up ten fingers, all covered with blisters and bruises. The guitarist laughed, "Hey, no need to practise so hard. Don't forget the Music Fest is coming up next week and the last thing I need is for the CMG guys to come after me with knives and sticks. Besides, you're going to need all of your fingers if you want to play the violin."  
  
Rukawa merely shrugged his shoulders unconcerned as he turned his attention back to the acoustic guitar. Mitsui had thoughtfully loaned him the instrumental piece with the explanation that it would make practicing much easier.  
  
"So you ready for the big day?"  
  
Again that wordless shrug as Rukawa started strumming several chords. For the next few minutes, both boys sat in silence, the older of the two content to just watch the boy play. Suddenly Mitsui remarked with a wry grin, "You know, you kinda remind me of someone I know. He used to bug me about wanting to learn the guitar as well."  
  
"Kogure?"  
  
Blue eyes looked up to stare steadily into dark brown ones. Dropping his gaze, Mitsui laughed uneasily as he plucked at the grass near his feet, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"I recognised the look."  
  
"So you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Again that humourless laugh, "Since you already know, then I guess there's no point in trying to hide from you."  
  
To the guitarist's surprise, Rukawa smirked aloud, "Idiot."  
  
Mitsui merely threw the boy a wistful smile, "Maybe. But it's too late to do anything now."  
  
"You'll never know till you try."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm happier this way."  
  
"Are you really? What about Kogure? Do you think he's happy?"  
  
"Stop prying into my life. It's none of your business anyway," retorted Mitsui with an irritated scowl.  
  
"Coward," snorted Rukawa as he made an attempt to stand up. One hand reached out to grab at his arm and Rukawa was thrown off balance. With the boy's face hovering inches from his own, Mitsui hissed ominously, "I said, it's none of your business."  
  
Slightly bended at his waist, Rukawa merely leaned closer as he taunted the young man with a wicked smirk, "You think you're so tough but you're nothing but a coward underneath."  
  
A fist slammed into his cheek and Rukawa was suddenly on his back due to the sudden impact. Mitsui stood up as he stared down at the boy at his feet. The young man then spit out heatedly, "Shut up. Just shut up."  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?"  
  
Without another word, Mitsui turned as he brushed passed Sendoh with an angry scowl. The spiky haired young man could only stare at the retreating figure before dropping down next Rukawa who was sitting up on his elbows. Wiping the blood from the side of his lips, the boy then grimaced aloud, "Damn, but that guy packs a mean punch."  
  
"What did you do this time?" questioned Sendoh as he sighed in exasperation.  
  
Rukawa answered indignantly, "Why is everything always my fault?"  
  
"That's because you're such a trouble maker," pointed out Sendoh with a wide grin. He then added with concern, "So is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah," came the resigned reply as Rukawa rested his head in his arms. Staring unblinkingly upwards, Rukawa then added softly, "Uh, Sendoh, I've been thinking about what you said earlier."  
  
"Hmm? What did I say?" questioned Sendoh as he sat cross-legged while resting his head in the palm of his hand.  
  
Turning his head to face the solemn looking man, Rukawa continued with a small smile, "You know, about being decent to the dead and stuff."  
  
"Oh. And the point you're trying to make is?" prodded Sendoh as he smiled back brightly. Somehow Rukawa's smile felt warm and the older man was encouraged with the boy's affable attitude.  
  
Rukawa flushed suddenly as he sat up, "You were right, I was acting like a spoilt brat. And I'm sorry for taking it out on you."  
  
"Apology accepted. So, anything else?" grinned Sendoh with a mischievous smirk on his face when Rukawa paused again.  
  
Nodding his head slowly, Rukawa continued as he started toying with the grass at his feet.  
  
"Actually there is. I've finally made up my mind and I'm going to invite my mother to the Music Fest after all."  
  
"What? You mean you still haven't told her about it yet?"  
  
The guilty look on Rukawa's face revealed as much and Sendoh sighed aloud, "So what made you change your mind?"  
  
Rukawa's gaze dropped as he explained softly, "When I told you that my father died, I didn't mention the whole story. He didn't just died because of normal circumstances. My father shot himself."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Rukawa cringed inwardly at the loud shout of disbelief but he pushed ahead with his story. He'd already come so far. He wanted, no, needed for Sendoh to understand. After all that Sendoh had done for him, it was only fair that the man was told the whole story, from his own two lips.  
  
"My father had been suffering from Parkinson's disease ever since his middle thirties and the illness deterred him from playing the violin. That was the main reason why he retired. When I was born, it became an obsession for him to groom me into becoming his successor. I hated him for his rigid training, and my hatred blinded me to the pain and helplessness he was feeling inside. I should have read the signs. All he wanted was for me to become the best, and the harder he pushed, the further I ran. The breaking point came was when the French public announced that I had surpassed him in skill. Instead of showing my gratitude, I told him to his face that he was no longer needed and I was cutting all ties with him."  
  
Rukawa's voice broke as he started pounding the ground, "God damn it, he shot himself because of my relentless demands for freedom. Whenever my mother plead on my behalf, he would answer with the same phrase, 'I will give him freedom when he has proven himself worthy'. And now that I had reached the highest level, he was finally granting me my wish."  
  
Sendoh could only stare helplessly as the boy sitting opposite broke down before his very eyes. Burying his head in his hands, Rukawa started sobbing and the anguish touched the very core of Sendoh's soul. Pulling the sobbing boy into his arms, Sendoh started rubbing the boy's back as he whispered words of comfort.  
  
"Sshh, it's not your fault he died."  
  
"I'm sorry, gods, I'm so sorry," whimpered Rukawa into Sendoh's shirt. When the shaking had subsided considerably, Sendoh pushed the boy back up as he tenderly wiped the tears away with the base of his knuckles.  
  
"Regret will only bring more pain. You need to look to the future. Your mother's still alive and she would be very sad to see you like this."  
  
"But I killed him. If it wasn't for me, my father would still be alive today."  
  
"You didn't pull the trigger, now did you?" questioned Sendoh gently. When Rukawa gave a slight shake of his head, Sendoh followed on with another question, "Did your mother ever blamed you for his death?"  
  
Again that negative response. Giving Rukawa's shoulders a soft squeeze, Sendoh added with a determined glint in his eye.  
  
"So stop blaming yourself. He died so you could have your freedom, and if you give up now, then his death will only be in vain."  
  
"I."  
  
"Rukawa, don't you dare let his dream die as well. If you do, then you will never be able to live with yourself."  
  
Once again tears welled in Rukawa's eyes as he gave a mirthless laugh, "Gods, what am I doing? You must think I'm crazy for unloading all this shit on you."  
  
Sendoh smiled back kindly, "Hey, we all act a little crazy sometimes."  
  
Wiping the tears away, Rukawa offered a hesitative smile under the intense gaze.  
  
"You know something, maybe the Music Fest is some sort of blessing in disguise. If playing the violin will help ease the pain and remind my mother of the only man she'd ever loved, then I'm willing to forget the bitter past and move on. The only thing I want now is for her to be happy, and to be proud of me."  
  
The older man answered quietly as he wrapped his arms around the boy, "I'm sure she already is."  
  
For several seconds Rukawa squirmed uncomfortably under the man's grasp, but as Sendoh continued rubbing his back, his shoulders eased and the boy sighed aloud against the man's chest.  
  
"I missed her."  
  
"I'm sure she missed you too, Kaede."  
  
Suddenly the boy stiffened as he pushed against Sendoh's chest before staring upwards. Frowning, he then questioned suspiciously, "What did you just call me?"  
  
Sendoh hazard a guess as he smiled back weakly, "Uh, Rukawa?"  
  
"No, you called me Kaede."  
  
Sendoh gave an uneasy laugh, "Really? So erm, I guess you should call me Akira then."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
The unexpected agreement rendered Sendoh speechless and the man found himself reddening beneath the unblinking stare. Laughing a little self- consciously, Sendoh suddenly smacked his forehead before exclaiming loudly, "Darn but I almost forgot. The girls are having a rehearsal and I promised Ayako I'd play for her. Their regular pianist is down with the chicken pox. Come on, I'd introduce you to them. I'm sure they'd be all very eager to meet you."  
  
Then pulling the boy to his feet, Sendoh started tugging the boy along. He almost fell backwards when Rukawa pulled back with a shout, "Wait!"  
  
Turning back in surprise, Sendoh could only grin sheepishly as his gaze followed Rukawa's. In his haste to pull the boy along, they had left the acoustic guitar behind. Rubbing his hand behind his nape in an embarrassed manner, Sendoh released Rukawa's hand as the boy made his way towards the instrument. When Rukawa returned with a soft smile on his face, Sendoh playfully slung his hand across the narrow shoulders as he teased, "That's right, Kaede-kun. Just keep on smiling. You look prettier that way."  
  
"Idiot. Who are you calling pretty?" came the irritated retort.  
  
Sendoh merely chuckled aloud, "Okay, okay, not need to give me that death glare. Hurry up, I'm already late as it is."  
  
Shaking his head in mock despair, Rukawa started running after the young man. Inwardly, his mind conjured up the image of his mother and his gaze softened. He really missed her sorely; looks like it was about time he made that overdue call home. And for the first time in weeks since he arrived, Rukawa felt his heart lighten considerably as the smile on his face widened. He then gave a shout ahead, "Hey no fair, you've got longer legs and you're not carrying anything."  
  
Sendoh merely turned slightly as he offered a laughing reply, "Don't complain. I'm not the one who wants to play the guitar."  
  
Rukawa merely chuckled as he quickened his footsteps.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	13. Chapter Twelve: And The Pianist Plays

Music By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Note: Still SenRu, with hints of KoshAya. I wanna dedicate a whole chapter to MitKo, so please please bear with me for the delay. ^^  
  
To:  
  
White Meteor ~ *sweatdrops* Yeah, Mitsui does sound kinda unstable in the previous chapter, but I've always associated him with fists and stuff. That's why he needs someone stable in his life, someone like Kogure for instance. ^o^ As for Rukawa wanting Sendoh to piggy-back him, I only wished I'd thought about it sooner!! That was simply a hilarious idea. ^_________^  
  
fourteen ~ *pats fourteen on the head* Aww, don't hate yourself. I was just messing about with the Rukawas. At least all the pain came to a good cause! ^^  
  
rj-chan ~ Hey thanks! I much prefer Rukawa's dad this way too. Trying to minimise as much bad blood as possible. ^^  
  
tensaispira ~ *sweatdrops* Okaaayy.  
  
Hibiki-chan ~ *blink blink* Huh? Sendoh's a lucky guy?? Eheheh, maybe having Kaede open up to him, but crying in front of him?? Still, many thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
Psyche ~ Nyahahahaha, it's going to be yaoi till the end. ^^ Actually, I'm thinking it's more shounen-ai material. *sweatdrops*  
  
iNsAnEbEl ~ *glomps iNsAnEbEl* Sugoi!!! I'm so glad that you think this is your fav AU SD fic. ^___________^ Ano, I'm sure there are girls in the CMG, but I'm not too keened on writing in OCs since they'd serve no purpose whatsoever. Ehehe, I've enough on my plate just writing about the boys!! In any case, I've inserted the girls inside the choir group, makes for a more interesting read, doncha think? ^^  
  
Aki7 ~ Hey hey, mucha mucha thanks for reviewing. ^_____^ Is your experience anything like Kaede's or have I exaggerated too much?? ^^ I honestly think it's the latter right? Eheheh, poor Kaede. . .  
  
Jo-san ~ Hey sweetie!! This's the chapter you've been waiting for!! *huggies*  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Twelve ~ And The Pianist Plays  
  
"Finally. I was starting to wonder if you remembered your promise to me," laughed Ayako as she gave the young man a quick hug. Her eyes travelled to Rukawa and with an excited squeal, the girl added, "Oh, and you must be Rukawa Kaede. I've heard so much about you from Akira-kun. My god, whatever happened to your cheek?"  
  
"Mitsui punched me."  
  
"Ooh. I bet you must have insulted the guy. So tell me, does it still hurt?"  
  
Rukawa made the mistake of shaking his head. Seeing that the boy was none the worse for wear, Ayako started chiding him about the negative aspects of fighting. And as the words rolled off her tongue in the most animated manner, Rukawa found himself feeling slightly overwhelmed by the attention and he could only turned to Sendoh with a pleading look on his face. Taking pity on the boy, Sendoh interjected with a loud cough, "Hey Aya-chan, I thought you were going to be practise your songs? Don't you think it's time we got started?"  
  
The girl merely waved aside his interruption as she snorted in mock irritation, "Akira-kun, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you were trying to keep the boy all to yourself."  
  
"Aya-chan!" exclaimed Sendoh as he blushed bright crimson. Dark brown eyes danced impishly as Ayako nudged her friend in the ribs before whispering loud enough for the whole room to hear, "At least he looks cuter than the last one. So have you guys, you know, yet?"  
  
Rukawa's eyes widened as he stared blankly at the girl. Confused at her choice of words, Rukawa was even more surprised at Sendoh's reaction. It was as if Ayako had just exposed his deepest secret and the young man was blushing so red even his ears were burning. Catching the look of uncertainty on Rukawa's face, Ayako quickly added with a kind smile, "Don't mind me. I'm just pulling Akira's leg. I've known him ever since we were in kindergarten and he already used to my teasing."  
  
Sendoh laughed uneasily, "Right. Aya-chan, you know what your biggest problem is? You have absolutely no respect for your seniors."  
  
Ayako's grin widened as she teased, "And you do? Anyway, we're going to start singing soon so I would suggest that you get ass over the grand piano pronto. As for you Rukawa-kun, why don't you grab a seat and enjoy the show?"  
  
"Quick Kaede, save yourself! You still have time to escape before her craziness starts rubbing off you."  
  
"Oh, is it Kaede now?" smirked Ayako as she started tugging on Akira's arm. Shaking his head slightly, Rukawa couldn't help but smile as Sendoh gave him an exaggerated look of pain while allowing himself to be pull onto the stage. The young man also sighed dramatically as he took his seat at the piano.  
  
In the meantime, Ayako had clapped her hands together loudly as she spoke up cheerfully, "Okay girls, we have a special guest today from the CMG and his name is Rukawa Kaede. He will be watching our rehearsal, so I'd expect everyone to give their best, is that clear?"  
  
A voice called out from the back row, "Aww, that's not fair. We're not ready yet."  
  
Ayako glanced sternly in the speaker's direction as she pointed out with a frown, "Fujii, we are one week away from the Music Fest. I'd honestly expected you to be prepared by now."  
  
Rukawa quickly stood up as he called out, "Hey, it's okay. I can leave if you want me too."  
  
A different voice muttered dreamily, "No, let him stay. He's just so handsome!"  
  
This time it was Sendoh who answered with a laugh, "Hoi, Kaede, that's your cue to leave. Obviously you've proven to be quite a major distraction."  
  
Ayako quickly interjected with another frown, "Haruko, will you please pay attention! I need you to stay focused so you'd be able to give your best performance."  
  
Turning to the pianist, Ayako then added as she crossly placed her hands on her hips, "And as for you Akira-kun, I don't want to hear another word about asking Rukawa to leave. He's our special guest and I am pleased to have him here."  
  
Several feet away, Rukawa sweatdropped when Sendoh started teasing the girl about being such a mother-hen towards the pale-faced boy. Ayako in turn merely snorted before turning her back towards the young man. She held up both hands as she offered a quick glance in Sendoh's direction. Catching the hint, Sendoh too hurriedly turned serious. And as Ayako gave him a slight nod, long fingers ran expertly across the ivory and ebony keys. In an instance, sweet sounds filled the air accompanied by the melodious tune of the grand piano.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The moment his fingers touched the keys, Sendoh's mind closed to the outside world and he heard and saw nothing but the music. His senses were keen and alert, his attention unwavering at every note. Such was Sendoh's devotion to his playing skills that the walls might collapse around him and yet the young man would not have noticed the impact. Nothing could affect the pianist the moment he started playing, and nothing would register in his mind until the last note was played.  
  
From his seat, Rukawa was enthralled by the serene look on Sendoh's face. This was a side to Sendoh that he had never witnessed before, having had his back towards the young man during the CMG practises. As such, the foxy- eyed boy found it difficult to tear his eyes from the young man's face. No wonder they say he's the best. Rukawa smiled to himself; even from his distance, he could sense the blissful aura that surrounded the pianist.  
  
The boy then leaned back in his seat as he plopped his feet lazily over the chair in front of him. Resting his head in his hand, Rukawa's eyes drooped listlessly as the music continued to play. He soon found himself being gradually lulled to sleep by the sweet sounds and Rukawa gave a hard shake to clear the sleepiness. But the moment he relaxed himself, he found his eyelids growing heavier and it wasn't long before Rukawa fell asleep with a soft smile tugging on his lips.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"My my, he looks even cuter when he's asleep!"  
  
"Aya-chan, stop teasing already."  
  
"What? Are you afraid that he'd hear me? Hey Rukawa-kun, can you hear me?"  
  
"Hush! Or you'll wake him."  
  
"Isn't that what we're trying to accomplish here?"  
  
"Yes. I mean no. No, we are not going to wake him up."  
  
"Are you suggesting that we continue to let him sleep? Be reasonable Akira, I'm hungry, the girls are hungry and we need to lock the auditorium up."  
  
"Alright, you win. But let me do it."  
  
"Be my guest. So how are you going to wake Sleeping Beauty up? With the traditional kiss on the lips?"  
  
"Aya-chan, will you stop having such twisted thoughts? For gods' sake, we're just friends, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Friends don't look at each other that way, but if that's what you want to believe, then it's absolutely fine with me."  
  
"My god, you're just as bad as Koshino, maybe even worse."  
  
"Koshino? That bad-tempered friend of yours? How that statement supposed to make any sense? I'm sure we have nothing in common."  
  
"Hey, you're blushing! I can hardly believe my eyes but Ayako, the spunkiest girl in Karejji Kanagawa is actually blushing! Woo-hoo, wait till I tell Kosh about this!"  
  
"Sendoh Akira, I am defiantly not blushing! I'm just flushed with all this senseless banter with you."  
  
"Fujima was right, you guys were meant for each other. You even think and react the same way."  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving. Here, take the key and don't forget to return it to the Dean's office before you go to dinner."  
  
"Aww, no need to be shy."  
  
Ignoring the mischievous glint in the dark blue eyes, Ayako merely flicked her curly brown hair disinterestedly as she took leave of the auditorium. After the girl had left, Sendoh turned his attention back to the sleeping boy curled up several feet from where he stood. The spiky-haired man then sighed desolately as he mumbled under his breath, "Was my performance really that boring that it put you to sleep?"  
  
~ * ~  
  
Rukawa gave a wide yawn as he groggily opened his eyes. Seeing the familiar smiling face before him, the boy offered a crooked grin as he sleepily muttered, "What time is it?"  
  
"It's a little after six. Time for you to wake up and have dinner."  
  
Straightening to his full height, Rukawa gave another lazy yawn as he stretched himself, "Hope I didn't embarrassed you for falling asleep."  
  
As the previous conversation with Ayako flirted in his mind, Sendoh felt his cheeks reddened. Turning away, he quickly added, "Well, we had better make a move. I still need to return the key before heading over the cafeteria."  
  
"Right. It's Friday isn't it? I sure don't want to be late for yummy fish and chips."  
  
Sendoh couldn't help laughing aloud when Rukawa screwed up his face as he held up an imaginary fish. The older boy inwardly gave a contented sigh; looks like his hard work were starting to pay off. Sendoh's laugh proved infectious and Rukawa found himself grinning back; maybe his life was starting to change for the better after all.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Reconciliation

Music By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Notes: This is an edited version. I'm so sorry that I sucked at writing MitKo; I've never written this pairing before, hence the abruptness and 'unbelievabilty' of their conversation. I sincerely hope this modification is better. Please accept my deepest apologies for the previous post.  
  
To:  
  
White Meteor ~ *me grinning like a loon here* Kogure's mean and tough cause. . . Well, all is explained in this chapter. ^^ *still grinning* Here you go dear, one of Simply Kim's KoshAya banners to wave. Nyahahahahaha. . . Absolute darlings, aren't they?  
  
tensaispira ~ Tis good that you're laughing; I would be horrified if you cried instead. ^_________^  
  
Hibiki-chan ~ Hmm, I reckoned in the next chapter? Dun wanna be shot by me fellow AkiKaenians. ^^  
  
iNsAnEbEl ~ Nyahahahaha. *mega glomp and huggies and kisses* Poor you and your not long fingers. If I owned Akira I would loan him out, but since I don't. . . *sighs* Neways, even if you are after x-rated stuff, I doubt if I could write in a believable one for this fic. It's definitely shounen-ai, but I'm tempted to make it more yaoi. ^^ Let's see what I can come up with. Ooh, as for The Grass Is Always Greener, I've kinda stopped for the time being to focus on my fics. But I hope you've liked what is offered so far. ^________^ Just out of curiosity, but what's your fav pairing?  
  
Moon Princess ~ Nyahahahaha. Aren't you glad I did?? *baps self for having a swollen head* Ehehe, just being cheeky. Neways, mucha thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
akane ~ *huggies for you too* Ooh, I forgot to ask, but would you like the word documents instead? At least all my bold and italic fonts are present in them. Ehehe, I dunno how to make them appear in ff.net. ^^  
  
abu maktoots [circa '03] ~ Ooooh, mind if I ask you about the origins of your nickname? It's intriguing!! And mucha thanks too for reading and reviewing. ^^ SenRu goodness next, I hope!  
  
Jo-san ~ I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter!! Ehehe, reeeal sorry about the delay. And here's the MitKo stuff that I've been /not/ writing about until now. Hopefully you'll have fun reading this too! ^_____^  
  
KIM!!!!!!!! ~ That is the longest review I've ever received. Nyahahahaha. . . a compilation since chapter seven? Neways, Jin-chan in the Monkeys cause, well, I dunno really. I hope to write more about the other characters once I've gotten SenRu out of the way. No more posting in the AKxML then, I think! ^________^ And yes, Mitsui so rude and violent and chicken and unstable, but he's darn sweet in this chapter!! With all these OOC-ness I no longer know which is the real Mitsui. *sweatdrops* As for KoshAya, will do that too after SenRu. Nyahahahaha. . . I certainly know my priorities huh? Tis all Inoue-sama's fault. *smirk smirk* And dun worry, I am definitely /not/ pissed off. How could I when you literary (no pun intended) gave me little Kae-chan?? *melts into puddles of goo*  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Thirteen ~ Reconciliation  
  
"Hey, where were you? We missed you during dinner."  
  
Brown eyes glanced up dispassionately as its owner gave a wordless shrug, "I hate fish."  
  
"You hate anything that's healthy."  
  
"Maki Shinichi, if you're here to preach, then I suggest you take your lectures elsewhere cause I'm really not in the mood to listen to another one of your god damned sermons."  
  
"My gods, you really are in a bad mod. Anyway, if I may be so bold as to point out, using the adjective 'god damned' with sermon isn't really that befitting. Trying some thing else like 'blessed' sermons for a change."  
  
"Kiyota, this is the moment in which you persuade your boyfriend to make himself scarce before I strangle him with my bare hands."  
  
Settling himself comfortably next to Maki, the youngest of the trio merely snigger a reply, "Hmph, what he does is really none of my business. I'm just here to lend some moral support, and to cart off his corpse if necessary."  
  
Leaning his head in his arms, Kiyota then yawned disinterestedly as he stared up at the blinking skylight. A cool breeze blew from the southerly direction, making the trees rustle nosily in response. Not accustomed to hearing the lack of interest on the young man's part, Mitsui couldn't help but cast a bemused look in the older boy's direction. Giving the keyboardist a withering look of annoyance, Maki then turned back to his fellow band member as he explained, "Jin's gone downtown clubbing."  
  
Mitsui couldn't help but smirk evilly, "Ah, now I get it. Poor Kiyota; you must hate me for being your darling's best friend. He just can't help but worry about my welfare, isn't that right Maki-kun?"  
  
Seizing the opening line, the young man quickly interjected, "Now that we're on the subject, what exactly happened between you and Rukawa earlier today?"  
  
A small smile played on Mitsui's lips as he answered flippantly, "My my, news certainly travel fast around here, doesn't it?"  
  
"You know very well that sarcasm doesn't sit well with me, so why don't you drop the act and tell me what's going on?"  
  
The guitarist hesitated before shaking his head decidedly, "Maki, I. I can't."  
  
"Sure you can. Just shoot the first thing that comes to mind."  
  
"Kogure."  
  
The tanned young man nodded knowingly, "Ah, I thought so. So tell me, when did you start having the hots for him huh? This year? Last year?"  
  
"Actually, it was even before we came to college. We studied at the same high school but we broke off before coming to Karejji Kanagawa."  
  
"Mitsui, if you weren't my best bud I'd have punched you out cold. What on earth possessed you to let go of such a sweet guy?"  
  
Burying his head in his hands, Mitsui mumbled incoherently, "It's a long story. Besides, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't. But you could try telling him."  
  
Mitsui looked up in surprise as his eyes followed the direction Maki was pointing at. Walking towards his direction was Kogure Kiminobu, a perplexed look on his face as he was nudged forward by a grinning Sendoh. Not too far behind, a pale young man with ebony hair followed, an unmistakable smirk on his face as his blue eyes caught Mitsui's brown ones.  
  
"What the? You son of a bitch, you set me up!" growled Mitsui as he scrambled to his feet.  
  
Maki merely shrugged his broad shoulders as he followed Mitsui's action, "Hey don't shoot the messenger; I was only following Sendoh's suggestion."  
  
"That smiling busybody. Just wait till I get my hands on him."  
  
Placing a comforting hand on Mitsui's shoulder, Maki spoke kindly, "Listen, I don't know what happened between you and Kogure, but I think it's about time you two talk things over like sensible adults. Rukawa says you still want him back and if that's how you really feel inside, then I suggest you let the man know."  
  
"Maki, you don't understand. It's. it's not that simple," came the dejected response.  
  
Giving the shoulder an encouraging squeeze, Maki pointed out with a small smile, "I'm sure Kogure's willing to listen. Come on, just give it a shot, it's not like you have anything to lose."  
  
Throwing his friend a look of uncertainty, Mitsui hesitated before approaching the bespectacled boy. By this time both Sendoh and Rukawa had made a discreet exit and a quick glance behind told Mitsui that his band mates had left too. Taking a deep breath, he offered a weak smile as he greeted, "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
When the silence stretched between both men, Mitsui offered a small smile as he asked hesitatively, "So, how've you been lately?"  
  
"I've been better. And you?"  
  
"I've never been more tempted to wring Sendoh's neck."  
  
Encouraged by the warm smile that tugged on Kogure's lips, Mitsui added awkwardly, "You know, we never did clear up why we broke up in the first place."  
  
Kogure looked away as he answered, "Don't start dragging up the past, it's all over and done with. Let's just forget about it, okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
Brown eyes looked up in surprise as Mitsui hesitated before reaching for Kogure's hands. When the young man did not pull away, the guitarist then added with a small smile, "I mean, no, I don't want to forget, gods know the problem been ignored long enough. Rukawa was right, I am a coward.  
  
"Stop it, I don't want to hear anymore." interrupted Kogure as he made to turn away.  
  
Mitsui merely tightened his hold as he pleaded earnestly, "Min-kun, hear me out, please."  
  
Kogure voice shook as he abruptly pulled away, "Why? It's been so long. I just want to move on."  
  
"Then why did you come?"  
  
"I. Sendoh said. he said something about you wanting to quit the Rock Group and I thought. I just didn't want you to throw everything away."  
  
"That dumbass. I never said such a thing. You of all people should know how much my music means to me."  
  
Kogure dropped tiredly onto the ground as he mumbled under his breath, "Hisashi, we have absolutely nothing in common. Try to understand, we're just not suited for each other. You have your rock music, I have my saxophone. Nothing's changed."  
  
"For gods' sake, must you bring up the same argument again?" shot back Mitsui heatedly as he crossed his arms.  
  
A mirthless laugh escaped Kogure's lips as he stared upwards into the dark sky, "You started it. Let's be honest with ourselves. We think differently. We even argue over which radio station to listen to. Hisashi, why can't you just accept the facts? Our relationship was doomed right from the start."  
  
"Is that why you refused to speak to me since coming to Karejji Kanagawa? Because I put my music before you?"  
  
Kogure confessed softly, "Initially yes. My pride was hurt because I believed that you loved your music more than you loved me. And then I became angry with myself because I realized that I had only been selfish for wanting to you to change for my sake. So I tried to change myself, but I just couldn't do it."  
  
"Why did you have to put yourself through so much pain? I never wanted you to change for me. Not before, not today and not tomorrow. I love you just the way you are," confessed Mitsui as he dropped to his knees to face Kogure.  
  
Tilting the head upwards, Mitsui then added softly, "I don't want to live the rest of my life without you. If you're willing, I'm certain we can start anew. So please, will you. can you give us another try?"  
  
"But we share nothing."  
  
"We share a love for each other. Isn't that enough? Loving another should never have to come to this. If you truly loved someone, you'd love everything about them, unconditionally without any forms of reservation."  
  
Kogure didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He had been so stupid, so very stupid in the past. How could he have doubted Mitsui's feelings for him? He should have trusted his heart right from the start. Throwing his arms around Mitsui's neck, Kogure gave a choking sob as he cried, "Oh gods, I'm so sorry."  
  
Pushing the young man backwards, Mitsui gently removed the man's glasses as he tenderly wiped the tears away. With a warm smile, Mitsui spoke up soothingly, "Ssh. it's nobody's fault. We were both young and we didn't know what we wanted in life."  
  
"I. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Min-kun," added Mitsui as he bend down to kiss the young man's soft lips.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"I say, Rukawa, how did you know about Mitsui and Kogure anyway?"  
  
The boy being addressed looked up from the book he was reading before smirking at the CMG President who added with a slight frown, "I mean, I've known Kogure for more than two years and yet I would never have guessed that he was hiding his pain behind that tough guy mask."  
  
Maki quickly interjected as he scratched the back of his head, "I'd have to agree with Fujima. Fact is, Mitsui's not an easy guy to read, so how the hell did you managed to worked that out too?"  
  
Hikoichi held up a finger to his lips as he threw the young men a warning look before hushing them with a loud 'shssh'. With the back of his hand, Koshino whacked the boy on the head before snorting aloud, "Hmph, as if you're not the least bit interested. You've been writing every darn thing in that little black book of yours ever since day one."  
  
Sendoh laughed softly, "Hey Kosh, no need to get so violent. We are supposed to be having our study session after all."  
  
Fujima grinned suddenly, "What study session? My partner isn't even here to let me pick his brains."  
  
"Neither is mine," chuckle Maki with deep amusement.  
  
When Rukawa turned his attention back to his book without offering an explanation, Sendoh gave the boy a none-too-gentle nudge in the ribs. Blue eyes glanced up in annoyance as Sendoh blinked back with puppy-dog eyes before whining dramatically, "Aww come on, Kae-chan, spill the beans already."  
  
Snapping the book shut in a decided manner, Rukawa stood up before curling his lips in a devilish manner as he offered a negative reply. At once, the four young men voiced out their opposition as Sendoh's hand reached out to grasp onto Rukawa's arm. The sudden movement resulted in Rukawa losing his balance and he felt back onto the carpeted floor with a soft thud. Giving the young man an icy glare, Rukawa finally relented as he explained huffily, "If you must know the truth, I merely guessed that it was Kogure that Mitsui was thinking of. I wondered about their antagonism and my hunch proved correct when I confronted Mitsui about it."  
  
His listeners sweatdropped simultaneously. Finally Fujima questioned shakily, "So you're saying you weren't certain about anything prior to this, am I right?"  
  
Rukawa gave a quick nod. Giving a loud sigh, Maki breathed out heavily, "Well, thank goodness everything turned out alright, otherwise the Music Fest might end up as a major disaster."  
  
Koshino suddenly whacked Rukawa's head as he offered a stern reprimand, "Had you any idea of the risk you took with both men? If they weren't in love, we would have had a war on our hands."  
  
Giving the man an icy glare, Rukawa steadily picked up his book before smacking Koshino with the said object. He then muttered disinterestedly, "Hell if I care."  
  
With that parting shot, the boy then stood up as he left the common room with a huff. By this time the rest of the occupants were sweatdropping profusely as they stared behind the retreating back. Finally Sendoh squeaked out rather tentatively, "Ooops, now look what you've done Kosh, you've offended the Ice Prince again. If I were you, I'd hurried over to seek his pardon."  
  
Three other heads nodded quickly in unison as Koshino sweatdropped at their ominous glares.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Music

Music  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Important Announcement: Chapter Thirteen has been edited for various reasons; there are now more substances to the MitKo relationship. If you like, you can read the repost, but if you're not a MitKo fan, then it's aright. ^^  
  
Note: The Music Fest (and the latest update) is /finally/ here. I'm very, very sorry for its lateness; reedit the chapter so many times and with each edit, I'd added in more lines, hence it's long length. *gulps* Ehehe, it's my longest chapter yet!!! Anyways, I hope you'd all enjoy reading it and don't forget to review, k? ^___________^  
  
To:  
  
fiery-frost ~ Mucha mucha thanks for the kind word!! ^^  
  
Kim ~ Ehehe, my Koshino is so violent in this fic, smacking heads and whatsnot. But he's just being his adorable bad-tempered self. ^_______________^  
  
White Meteor ~ Just wanna extend my thanks here again for your constructive criticisms. I hope you like version two of Chapter Thirteen better. As for KoAya? Hmm, possible, but not as fun. ^______^  
  
abu maktoots [circa '03] ~ *blink blink* Er, what?? Ehehe, never mind. ^_____^ Anyways, I hope you like this chapter too! Not much lovin' going around, just Music. ^^  
  
iNsAnEbEl ~ No, not KiyoJin; it's a MakiKiyo. But would you be interested in reading a MakiKiyoJin triangle? *sniggers* It could happen!! As for them yaoi stuff. . . hmm, I'll try my best!  
  
akane ~ *chuckles* I'll do that once I reedit the whole fic for grammar and stuff. And thanks for the HTML advice!  
  
Lady Artemis ~ You prefer Kaede and Akira straight, and yet you want a SenKosh?? *blink blink*  
  
sapphi-chan ~ Ehehe, just thought I'd mention this hear, but I might be leaving Winter Camp to hang for quite a long while. Have seriously no ideas on how to proceed, so would most probably complete this first before racking brain cells for that. -_____- Still dun like camp so might write all the bad things that can happen in camp. *evil grin*  
  
Jo-san ~ *super glomps* Heeey, I miss hearing from you ne. Write me!  
  
sLL ~ *shakes head in disbelief* It's amazing how weird Karen's anonymous reviewers can be. Am speechless!! -____-  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Fourteen ~ Music  
  
"Ten minutes guys!" a voice boomed loudly as a gorilla-like face poked inside the men's changing room. Rukawa's eyes widened as he asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"Akagi Takenori. Head boy. He usually takes charge of all the college's activities and acts as the emcee with his vice captain, Uozumi Jun," answered a smiling Kogure as he adjusted his silver tie in front of the mirror. Standing next to the saxophonist, Sendoh carefully applied last minute touches to his gravity-defying hair as he winked suggestively at Rukawa, "Hey gorgeous, looking good."  
  
The boy blushed as he glanced at his dark suit a little self-consciously, "It's been months since I wore this. And funnily enough, it felt right when I put it on."  
  
"Guess you were meant to play the violin after all," grinned Sendoh into the mirror.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders unconcerned, Rukawa merely deadpanned, "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Akira. For your information, I'm still considering my option to play for the Rock Group."  
  
"I heard that!" called out Fujima who was standing several feet away. Turning to face the violinist, the brown-haired boy started shaking his head as he smiled good-humouredly, "You can just forget about that idea Rukawa-kun because letting you go is the last thing on our minds. We didn't go through so much trouble so you could end up playing for the enemy."  
  
"Hey, what do you mean 'we'? I was the one who did all the hard work," interjected Sendoh with a slight pout on his lips.  
  
From the other side of the room, Mitsui snorted in mock annoyance as he slid his arms into his leather jacket, "And what's all this about playing for the enemy, huh?"  
  
Fujima was thankfully saved from answering as Akagi once again poked his head inside, "CMG, you're up in two minutes."  
  
Rubbing his hands excitedly, Fujima then called out loudly, "Alright, this is the moment we've all been waiting for. Let's go guys!"  
  
A resounding cheer was heard as the CMG members troop out in high spirits.  
  
~ * ~  
  
As the red velvet curtains were lowered, sixteen choirgirls quickly made their way backstage as chairs were pulled out in preparation for the Classical Music Group. Ayako's cheeks were flushed red with excitement as she offered the boys words of encouragement, "Better be on your best performance guys, the audience are really into the show tonight."  
  
"Hey, nice outfit Aya-chan," complimented Sendoh as he passed an appreciative eye over the soft chiffon material. Although the design for all the outfits was the same, the girls were nevertheless dressed in different pastel colours. An unbuttoned collar lent itself to a masculine yet distinctively provocative outlook, while the laces that decorated the end of the sleeves was undeniably Victorian in style, providing the girls with a touch of femininity. With her hair draped softly around her shoulders, Ayako looked like she had just descended from the heavens above.  
  
Ayako smiled back warmly, "You don't look so bad yourself, Akira-kun. Ooh, a tailed suit! I hadn't seen one of those for a quite a while. I thought they had gone out of fashion."  
  
"Could anything I wear be unfashionable?" Sendoh grinned widely as he offered his childhood friend a cheeky wink.  
  
"Hmm, big-headed as usual. Well, time for your act. I'll see you later and good luck!" added Ayako as she made her way backstage just as the curtains were raised.  
  
~ * ~  
  
After the applause had died down considerably, Akagi announced into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, you have just heard Fujima Kenji performed 'Kirei no Arashi', an original piece composed by Fujima-san himself. And for the CMG's next group performance, I give to you Dvarak's Symphony No. 9 in E-minor, conducted and arranged by Kogure Kiminobu."  
  
The white baton lifted and dropped in one fluid motion. The strings began first, followed closely by wind instruments and soon after Sendoh interjected with the sounds of the grand piano. The gentle lull of the tranquil piece had the audience murmuring words of approval as they applauded heartily after its end. Kogure then turned towards the audience as he gave a low bow in gratitude. And then the bespectacled young man gestured in Sendoh's direction and the spotlight shifted its focus. Silence descended the auditorium as long and slender fingers ran across ivory and ebony keys, introducing the opening notes of Brahms' Piano Concerto No. 1 in D minor. Gradually, the rest of the orchestra joined in, their different sounds coordinating admirably with the pianist's play.  
  
As it ended, there was a resounding cheer for the group, and when Sendoh stood up to thank the audience, he received loud shouts of appreciation and even shrill whistles. The spiky-haired young man grinned as he waved back with enthusiasm, earning laughter from the audience. As the young man sat down, Uozumi announced into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Kogure Kiminobu on saxophone. He will be performing his creation 'Ame no Hi', and will be accompanied by Sendoh Akira on piano."  
  
Aida handed his senior the brass instrument and the young man smiled his thanks as he took up position several feet away from a still grinning Sendoh. The older boy then neared the mouthpiece to his lips as Sendoh lined up his fingers in preparation for his cue to cut in. And out of the corner of his eye, Kogure spied Mitsui shaking his head as a slow smile started forming on the guitarist's face. The saxophonist almost chuckled aloud; he had composed this piece when they were mere teenagers, as they both embarked on the road in learning about love and trust. It was one of his finest creations and before the Music Fest began, Kogure had left a note for his boyfriend, explaining that tonight's routine was his way of saying that he believed in Mitsui, and that they were going to be okay.  
  
The young man's heart was light as he blew into the mouthpiece, his fingers deftly up and and down the musical instrument. Time seemed to have stood still as the sounds from the saxophone flooded the auditorium, and the audiences sat rooted in their seats, mesmerised by the youth's performance. Each and every member of the audience applauded heartily when Kogure's routine ended. But it was Mitsui's wide smile that warmed the saxophonist's heart. The young man smiled warmly as he returned to his feet. There was no mistaking the look of bliss on Kogure's face and Fujima playfully threw his best friend a warning glance as he waited for Akagi to finish his announcements.  
  
Tapping the white baton against the music stand in an unconscious sign of impatience, the group's conductor also took the brief interval to give his fellow members a warm and reassuring smile as they mentally prepared themselves for their next performance. Fujima's arm raised as the CMG members raised their instruments to attention. The baton dropped, signalling the members to begin on Beethoven's Concerto for Violin & Orchestra in D major - finale. And as the piece neared its climax, Fujima could be seen raising and dropping his arms animatedly as beads of sweat formed on the young man's forehead. The spotlight was unbearably hot and Fujima gave a loud sigh of relief when the final note was played. He was not the only one feeling at ease; practically the whole orchestra were now breathing easier save for one pale figure whose fingers were still clenching the violin's handle tightly. Fujima glanced worriedly at the impassive face but there was a hint of determination as the young boy stood up to face the crowd.  
  
Bright blue eyes scanned the auditorium as Uozumi spoke aloud into the microphone; the latter's booming voice commanding attention and the applauses gradually soften.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, and for the Classical Music Group's closing act, I give to you Rukawa Kaede on violin. I hope you will all enjoy Rukawa-san's rendition of John Corigliano's The Red Violin."  
  
So bent on locating his mother in the dark crowd that Uozumi's words barely registered in Rukawa's ears. It wasn't until an expected silence fell on the audience did the young man realized that he had delayed long enough. A soft wisp of mist escaped the violist's lips as he raised the body of the red violin against his cheek. And then the music started.  
  
Like many years before, Rukawa played as if his life depended on it. The bow passed to and fro the strings, and with each note that was released, Rukawa was mentally and emotionally ridding himself of all his pent-up anger and frustration. His senses were attuned to every note and every twitch of the bow across fine-wire. His arms started to hurt but still the boy continued to play without any hints of slowing down. He heard nothing but his father's reprimand in his ear, and he saw nothing but the image of his frowning father in his mind. The pitch increased noticeably; it was almost as if Rukawa had been possessed.  
  
The violinist almost collapsed to his knees when the final and last note was strung. Both hands dropped limply to his sides as the dark head lowered tiredly. He was emotionally and physically drained and it took all of his willpower to stay on his feet.  
  
The silence that followed was almost eerie as the crowd sat stunned in their seats after such a dramatic performance. The steady rhythm of two hands slapping against each other stirred the boy from his desolate state as he looked up to face the audience. The spotlight shifted abruptly and the audience gave a gasp upon recognising Rukawa Reiko. The tears that ran down the woman's cheeks seemed to break the audience out of their reverie as many more mimicked her actions. It wasn't long before the whole room were on their feet as they clapped their hands with gusto.  
  
Criss-crossing his arms across his hands, Rukawa took a ninety-degree bow as a soft sob escaped his lips. His head continued to hang even after the curtains had fallen. Only when the lights had dimmed did the young man looked up. A half-smile lined the pale face as he instinctively searched Sendoh's eyes. The young man was now advancing in Rukawa's direction with a warm smile pasted on his face. Lightly brushing away the wet droplets on the tear-stained face, Sendoh started tugging the boy backstage as he teased affectionately, "Alright, Kaede, that's enough sobbing already. If you keep this up you'd flood the whole hall."  
  
A choking hiccup escaped Rukawa's lips and Sendoh started laughing at the warm blush that tinged the boy's cheeks. When Rukawa muttered a half- hearted protest to stop Sendoh from laughing at him, the spiky-haired merely smiled tenderly as he gave Rukawa a comforting hug. With his face hidden among the lapels of Sendoh's jacket, Rukawa mumbled just soft enough for Sendoh's ears.  
  
"Arigatou, Akira. For everything."  
  
The pianist merely smiled as he answered quietly, "It has been my greatest pleasure, Kae-chan."  
  
"Baka smiley."  
  
The smile on Sendoh's face merely widened at the teasing endearment.  
  
~ * ~  
  
There was a visible shift in the audience's mood as they mentally prepared themselves for the impending arrival of the two rock bands. Various banners were held up as the whispers grew increasingly loud, until it rose to a steady chant for The Boys and The Monkeys. Only when the audience's level of impatience had reached its peak did Akagi finally hollered excitedly into the microphone, "Now if you will all put your hands together because here comes The Bad Boys!!"  
  
The audiences screamed even as the curtains were being raised. Shrouded in darkness, a single spotlight was suddenly switched on, basking Mitsui in a soft white glow. Clad only in his dark leather jacket and matching leather pants, Mitsui sent the whole crowd into frenzy when he blew a butterfly kiss into the air. And on cue, multi-coloured lights flashed as Mitsui's hand dropped towards his electric guitar. But the crowd's ecstatic screams were no match for the loud music pounding on the huge stereos placed in various positions around the auditorium. Loud whistles interrupted the chants every now and then, and throughout the band's routine, bright light danced around the members, revealing Maki in his tight brown tank top and leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. Miyagi on the other hand, was dressed in a sky-blue shirt unbuttoned all the way to his navel while his coffee coloured slacks provided a touch of boyish charm for the keyboardist. A flash of red from behind the drums showed Youhei in his sleeveless tee, a wide grin on his face as he drummed expertly away.  
  
Without warning, the music died abruptly and all was cloaked in darkness once more. But before panic could set in, bright lights filled the auditorium and the audiences gasped upon realising that the band members had changed. Four young men dressed in pristine white shirts and a brightly coloured tie hanging loosely around their necks now graced the stage. The heads were bowed in coyness as each member stood frozen in a seductive stance. Unable to bear the teasing silence, a distinctive shout by a female fan was heard above the din, "I love you Kiyota!"  
  
Not to be outdone, another girl shouted her idol's name, "I love you Sakuragi!"  
  
This started a chain reaction as the band members' names were shouted one after the other as each fan tried to out shout the other. And somewhere across the middle row, a mantra for The Monkey started, threatening to bring the house down.  
  
Sakuragi started grinning and would have burst into his trademark Tensai laugh had he not caught the warning glance from Jin. The young man had to the grace to blush as he quickly nodded his understanding. Pleased with Sakuragi's maturity, Jin smiled his approval as he started thumping on the drums. As the beat quickened until a steady rhythm, Kiyota masterfully inserted his own sounds; the keyboard's engineered tones resulting in more loud and excited screams. And then Sakuragi's voice invaded the crowd's senses; The Wild and Crazy Monkey's catchy tune earning the approval of their fans as each and every one of them started singing along. Bass guitarist Fukuda evidently knew how to woo the crowd when he suddenly slid to the ground, his fingers never once letting up the quick movement across the guitar's strings. Fans started screaming his name with enthusiasm and the unsmiling young man pumped his fist into the air elatedly at the cheers.  
  
After several more numbers by The Monkeys, the audience's screams rose to an all time high when The Boys reappeared on the stage to join the rest of band members. Mitsui and Maki sauntered across the wide stage with Sakuragi and Fukuda, earning laughter from the crowd when Mitsui and Sakuragi did a mock-fight for the microphone. The audience were tickled further when Maki deftly took control while the other two youths continued their pretence battle with their guitars. Both guitarists threw the crowd an exaggerated look of horror when Maki's suave voice broke out.  
  
In the meantime, Miyagi was lending his assistance for the younger keyboardist. They did a duet with Miyagi contributing his right hand while Kiyota offered his left. Occasionally Kiyota would sing into the microphone, his high-pitched voice a contrast to Maki's baritone. While Jin continued playing on the drums, Youhei took the opportunity to display his skills with the harmonica. The high pitch seemed to annoy Sakuragi who made an exaggerated attempt to swipe the musical instrument away. The audience started laughing as the redhead started chasing the shorter boy around the stage. As Youhei made to leap off the stage, Mitsui strummed the song's final note and the lights slowly faded. And then the velvet maroon-coloured curtains were finally lowered, marking the end of the Rock Group's performances.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Unwavering applauses and shrill whistles ensured the moment the girls finished their last song. With her eyes bright with unshed tears, Ayako took a step forward as she announced into the microphone, "The Classical Music Group!"  
  
Wearing huge smiles on their faces, the CMG's members marched across the stage as they waved their arms high up in the air. And with the loud cheers resonating in the auditorium, Ayako had to shout over the huge noise as she announced with a wide grin, "The Rock Group!"  
  
Again the wild screams of frenzy from the crowd. Taking the microphone from Ayako's shaking hands, Fujima then called out as he gestured towards the group of choirgirls, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you Karejji Kanagawa's Voices of Angels!"  
  
This time the tears slid off the side of Ayako's cheek as the crowd stood to a standing ovation. There was an unmistaken pride in the Music Dean's voice as he accepted the microphone from Uozumi.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to represent this group of hugely talented singers and performers in thanking you all for the support that you've shown tonight. I would also like to extend my personal congratulations to everyone for a job well done. It has been a fantastic evening. Thank you all once again for coming and good night."  
  
~ * ~  
  
As the audience started to leave the auditorium, Fujima found himself being constantly slapped on the back followed by high praises and congratulations. Nevertheless, nothing pleased him more than seeing his best friend in love. Tearing his eyes from Kogure and Mitsui, his gaze then wandered over to Koshino who was now speaking quietly with Ayako, the two heads millimetres from each other. The CMG President couldn't help but grin widely at the sight; looks to him another romance story was now in the making.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Hey Sendoh, where's that Ice Prince of yours?"  
  
Sendoh grinned at the description as he tilted his head towards the exit sigh, "He's outside with his mom."  
  
Then turning his attention towards the curly haired girl standing shyly next to Koshino, Sendoh couldn't help but tease, "So, when are we going on that double date, Aya-chan?"  
  
"What double date?" questioned Ayako innocently as her eyes widened.  
  
"The one you two owe me for being such a nice guy," chuckled Sendoh as he playfully nudged his best friend suggestively in the ribs.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"That was the best performance I've ever seen in a very long time. You've certainly proven yourself to be quite a star, hmm, Kaede? I'm sure your father would have been just as proud of you as I am."  
  
"Mother, don't." he stopped abruptly, unsure of how to continue.  
  
Rukawa Reiko's eyes were tender as she spoke up gently, "He loved you."  
  
Her son visible stiffened, "I know. And I. I love him too, but it's much too soon for me to forget."  
  
Although clearly disappointed to hear her son's reply, Reiko nevertheless continue smiling as she added kindly, "I understand. Oh dear, my ride's here. I have to go now, so promise me you'll take care of yourself, okay? Don't forget to call whenever you're free."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
Reiko laughed when Rukawa rolled his eyes dramatically. She ruffled the dark locks as she chuckled affectionately, "That's my boy."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Rukawa's mother turned her head abruptly as her sharp ears detected just the barest hint of panic in her son's voice. Reiko hurriedly voiced out her concerns, "What is it Kaede?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Reiko embraced her son. Crying silent tears of joy, the woman caressed her son's cheek as she muttered back affectionately, "And I love you too Kaede. I love you so much, my son, my greatest pride and joy."  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Irrational Behaviour

Music  
  
By CheeKy  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
To:  
  
All readers ~ I honestly didn't think Music would have proceeded so far, and cliché as it may sounds, but each and every one of your reviews have been immensely helpful. Your reviews have inspired me to do better, write longer (^^;;;) and yes, even rewrite whole chapters. My only regret is that I am unable to appease the requests of every reader. But having said that, I am glad that Music has come to be a fiction worth looking-forward for some readers, and to you who fall in this category, I would like to extend my sincere gratitude. You, who exist through creating a unique handler, have touched and affected my life in more ways than you'll ever know.  
  
I am content.  
  
Ehehe, sorry for the sober note, and no, don't worry cause this fic is not about to end just yet. ^________^ I just thought, since I never sent out personal thank yous to my reviewers, this would be a good opportunity to let everyone know how thankful I am. I'd like to be friends, so mail me if you feel that way too! ^^;;;;  
  
And now, feedback to all my reviewers:  
  
akane ~ For you, huggies and kisses for archiving Music at your site. Ehehe, am on the roll in counting my blessings. ^__________^  
  
White Meteor ~ Am first and foremost, a writer. ^^ I live for constructive criticisms; it's the only way to move forward. ^_______^ As for Mitsui and Kogure's age, erm, they ought be 20, though why Rukawa's 17, still remains a mystery even for me. Eheheheh. . . ^^ As for Youhei on the harmonica, yeah, I really like the guy, he's a cool dude. ^^  
  
abu maktoots [circa '03] ~ For waiting to read more, thank you, thank you, thank you!! ^^  
  
Valencia ~ For bugging me at the AKML.. bug me more and I'll update faster.. ^^  
  
Eddie ~ Can I call you Eddie? Eheheh. . . am always happy to hear from you. *extends baskets and baskets of bananas in gratitude* ^________^  
  
rj-chan ~ Eheheh, I hope you didn't missed this chapter!! ^^ Anyways, I'm afraid I can't give you a definite reply to your queries regarding Kaede and his mother as I'm not sure yet what I'll be writing for future chapters. Am just taking things one step, or rather, one chapter at a time. ^^ Nonetheless, I think it's about time Kaede found some happiness, agree? ^_______^  
  
Aki7 ~ AkiKaenian too? ^^ Am glad the fic inspires, though if it's okay with you, could you please be more specific on which aspect of the fic works for you? It would help me decide what to focus on in later chapters. Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
INsAnEbEl ~ Sowee for the late update!! What happened was, every time I edited Chapter Fourteen, I kept adding in more stuff, hence its impressive (^^;;;;) length. Eheheh. . . my first draft was only 1000-plus but by the time I was satisfied with the final edit, it came to be a 3200-plus chapter. ^_____^ Ehehe, anyways, now that the Music Fest is over, it's time for some good ol' lovin for the SD boys and girls. ^^ And yes, you /must/ watch The Red Violin. I give the film two thumbs up!!  
  
fiery-frost ~ Eheheh, thank goodness for avid imaginations!! Would be horrified if you said something like 'I /cannot/ envision the scene'. . . Ehehe, am gonna get bapped for repeating myself, but thanks again for being so supportive of Music. ^______^  
  
Hibiki-chan ~ Nah, didn't forget to update, just wasn't ready to post the new chapters yet. ^^ I think it would be sheer cruelty to come so far, and not finish the fic. By the way, I accidentally uploaded two copies of Chapter Fourteen and your review appeared for the second copy, which I have since deleted, hence your review is gone too. Sowee about that!! You don't have to review Chapter Fourteen again though, ehehe, just drop a comment for this chapter, okie? ^______^  
  
sLL ~ It would be a great honour if you would tell me that you've enjoy this chapter. Really.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Fifteen ~ Irrational Behaviour  
  
"Kaede, you're back! So how was the reunion?"  
  
Ignoring the question thrown in his direction, Rukawa posed another one of his own, "You guys still here?"  
  
The spiky head grinned ruefully, "Yeah, we're still trying to decide on how to celebrate tonight's success. Which do you think is better? To go karaoke or to go clubbing?"  
  
Rukawa merely shrugged unconcerned, "Why ask me?"  
  
Fujima piped in, "I say we go karaoke."  
  
Expectedly, Ayako jumped in with a definite shake of her head, "No way. I've done just about enough singing to last me for weeks to come."  
  
Koshino interjected with a meaningful glance in her direction, "What about dancing? How does dancing sounds to you?"  
  
Ayako blushed crimson as she answered softly, "I don't mind doing that."  
  
"Aww, will you just look at those two lovebirds. Come on Fujima, have a heart and lets all go clubbing together."  
  
"Speak for yourself Mitsui, you just want to get your wandering paws up my best friend."  
  
Kogure couldn't help but laugh aloud, "Hey, I resent that. My Hisashi, despite first appearances, is a true gentleman at heart."  
  
Mitsui grinned sheepishly at the compliment as Maki started clapping his hands to draw their attention, "So it's decided that we're all going clubbing? Any other objections?"  
  
"Hey Kaede, you are coming with us right?"  
  
The boy gave a quick shake of the head, "I don't think so. I'm tired and I want to sleep."  
  
"But you can always sleep in tomorrow. That's what Sundays are for."  
  
"What are you? An Energizer Bunny?"  
  
Sendoh grinned as he caught the boy by the shoulder to stop him from leaving the auditorium. Playfully ruffling the dark locks, Sendoh teased with a soft chuckle, "I'm so proud of you Kae-chan; you've come a long way since arriving at Karejji Kanagawa. Three months ago you wouldn't even smile when I smiled at you and now you're making jokes. Even if they are kinda lame."  
  
Rukawa scowled darkly but Sendoh remained undeterred as he added affectionately, "Smile for me Kaede. You ought be relieved the Music Fest's finally over. It's now time to celebrate and have lots of fun."  
  
"Sendoh Akira, you are the most annoying and persistent idiot I've ever had the unfortunate opportunity of meeting."  
  
"Enough of your snide remarks, you little twerp."  
  
"Don't call me a little twerp, you. ugh! Let me go, you baka, I can't breathe!"  
  
"Not until you agree to come with us."  
  
"Akira!!!!"  
  
"Hey Sendoh, I think Rukawa turning blue."  
  
The pianist finally released his arm around the boy's neck as he offered Maki a lopsided grin, "Kaede's coming with us."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Aww, don't be such a spoilsport. It'll be fun, I promise. Besides, everyone's gonna be there."  
  
Suddenly Koshino spoke up, "Hang on. Rukawa, you're still seventeen, aren't you?"  
  
The boy stopped glaring at Sendoh to answer the young man's query, "Yeah, so?"  
  
Sendoh let out a dramatic gasp as he smacked his forehead before replying, "Oh no, that means some of the clubs are off-limits for you, Kae- chan. What a pity! And I had been hoping to show you what goes behind the dark and tinted glass. I guess we're just going to have to wait until you're old enough, eh Kaede?"  
  
Maki shook his head in mock-despair as he voiced his thought aloud, "Hey Mr Piano Man, just because you're a lost cause doesn't mean you have to corrupt the kid as well. If I were you, I'd stop trying to pollute his innocent mind."  
  
"Oh, and since when did you become the boy's keeper?"  
  
"Hey, with you around, somebody has to volunteer to make sure he retains his innocence."  
  
Catching the look of utter bewilderment on Rukawa's face, Sendoh merely grinned as he started steering the boy outside, "Be a good little Kae-chan and get changed out this stuffy suit, okay? Now, now, don't give me that cute little pout, it looks out of place on such a beautiful face."  
  
"You are annoying."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"And persistent."  
  
"Hey Kaede, you're starting to sound like my mother."  
  
Rukawa merely rolled his eyes before sighing aloud in exasperation, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Cause I like seeing you happy."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Besides, it's not healthy to hole up in your room all the time."  
  
"I do not hole up in my room."  
  
"Denial, denial."  
  
Had Sendoh been a lesser man, he might have drop dead at the ominous glare directed his way. But Sendoh being the sunshine boy that he was known as, merely smiled wider as he added almost affectionately, "I'll look after you, I promise."  
  
"Does my going really mean that much to you?"  
  
Looking straight into Rukawa's azure orbs, Sendoh voiced out evenly, "If I said yes does that mean you'll come with me?"  
  
A ghost of a smile passed through the pale features as Rukawa breathed out almost in awe, "You are, simply unbelievable."  
  
Dark blue eyes glinted impishly in response, "And you are, my dearest Kaede, simply a bewitching sight to behold."  
  
Rukawa's face burned as he hurriedly looked away, suddenly feeling shy despite the fact it was not the first time Sendoh had teased him about his. striking features. It all started from the day he fell asleep on Sendoh's shoulder during one of Fujima's compulsory 'prep talks'. Faced with a group of tired-looking members after a particularly tiring practise, their president had taken it upon himself to boost their morals with words of encouragement and spirit-boosting anecdotes. In spite of Fujima's well- meaning intentions, Rukawa had dropped off to sleep and awoke to the patient calling of his name.  
  
Unfortunately for the young boy, he opened his eyes the very moment Sendoh chose to call him 'beautiful angel' and from that moment on, Sendoh had made it a point to greet him every morning with that particular nickname, much to the younger boy's chagrin. And very much to Rukawa's embarrassment, it branched off to cheesy terms like 'Blue-eyed Panda Boy', 'Sunshine' and even 'My Adorable Kitsune-chan'.  
  
Rukawa broke off from his reverie when he realised that Sendoh and the other music group members were now staring fixedly in his direction. The blush deepened as Rukawa mumbled rather haltingly, "I'll uh. I'll see you all later then."  
  
Watching the retreating back, Sendoh started scratching his head in wonder as he turned back to the rest of the CMG members, "Was it something I said?"  
  
Koshino merely sighed deeply as he wordlessly shook his head. Sometimes he really couldn't believe how dense his best friend was. Still standing by Koshino's side, Ayako answered with a soft chuckle, "Time to get your head away from the clouds Akira-kun."  
  
When Sendoh stared back blankly, Ayako added with a mischievous wink, "There are angels on earth too."  
  
And the pianist finally smiled as understanding dawned on his face.  
  
~ * ~  
  
He expected them all at the End Zone; loud music that threatened to burst his eardrums, flashing lights that stung and burned his eyesight and smoke that clogged up his windpipe. What he did not expect was the sight of his ex-boyfriend's oh-so-muscular body meshed with a well-endowed female partner.  
  
His first mistake was to stare too long at the swaying body that moved in perfect coordination with the pounding rhythm. His second mistake was not to run when his ex caught sight of him and started advancing closer, the latter with a growing smirk on his face.  
  
"I never thought you frequent places like these, hmm beautiful."  
  
His mouth was patched dry and his feet suddenly felt like lead. And despite the pain and humiliation he felt coursing through his entire body, he could not find the power to look away.  
  
"You here alone?"  
  
He saw several young men gesturing in their direction and the smirk widened as he answered his own question, "Aah. I thought not."  
  
He finally found his voice, "What are you doing here?"  
  
A face reached out to caress his cheek but stopped short when the owner abrupt tilted his head backwards to avoid the touch. Dropping the hand back to his side, he laughingly answered, "Isn't it obvious? I'm dancing. or as least I was dancing. Now I'm looking at you. and you're still as beautiful as I remember."  
  
He made an attempt to sound angry but failed under the piercing stare, "I meant. what are you doing here in Japan?"  
  
"And you? What about you?"  
  
"This is my home."  
  
"And this is mine too."  
  
"Hey Kaede. what the. is he bothering you?"  
  
Slowly drawing his eyes from the smirking young man that stood inches away from him, Rukawa started turning his head, his vision slightly off-focused as he willed himself to pay attention to the spiky-head who was now shaking his shoulders gently. He started mumbling incoherently, "No. no. it's nothing."  
  
But despite the younger boy's protest, Sendoh found a deep annoyance building up in him as he turned to glare at the blonde who, as far as the pianist was concerned, was the cause of Rukawa's misery. Catching the icy glare, the blonde merely stared back innocently, his wide smile still playing on his lips.  
  
"Akira, lets go."  
  
This time, it was Sendoh's feet that stood rooted to the ground. Still keeping his eyes steady against the blonde's, Sendoh voiced out evenly, "What did you do to him?"  
  
"You heard what he said. nothing. Would you like me to spell it out to you? N-O-T-."  
  
The blonde was given no opportunity to continue as a hard punch caught him on the side of his jaw and he toppled backwards onto the dance floor. With curses flowing freely from his lips, the blonde abruptly launched himself against Sendoh, throwing the spiky head onto his back. Sendoh groaned painfully as his head collided with the hard ground but before he could collect his thoughts, the blonde was unceremoniously lifted from his torso.  
  
Sendoh slowly sat up as he watched dazedly at the heated argument now being carried out between the blonde and a bespectacled man that was not Kogure. From the way the latter was gesturing angrily at the blonde, Sendoh surmised that their brawl must have caught the unwanted attention of the club's owner. Several pairs of arms helped the pianist to his feet and Sendoh felt rather disappointed to note that neither hand belonged to Rukawa. And then he noticed that Rukawa was standing between the two sparing men and it was clear that the youth was trying to appease both their anger. Unexpectedly, the blonde roughly shoved the young boy aside before striding purposely to Sendoh's side. The glare was ominous as the blonde hissed out threateningly, "This is far from over just yet."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, the blonde then strode off, with several of his friends in tow; some throwing curious glance in Sendoh's direction while others looked on meaningfully. Gradually, the crowd that had gathered around them dispersed and Sendoh found himself coming face-to-face with Rukawa, the latter's facial features devoid of any emotions as he spoke up almost accusingly, "What did you do that for?"  
  
Nursing his bruised head, Sendoh couldn't help but answered with a slight pout, "Some words of gratitude would be good now."  
  
"I didn't ask for you to hit him."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I told you I'd look after you."  
  
Dropping his gaze, Rukawa then voiced out with deep resentment, "I'm not a child that needs looking after."  
  
Sendoh reached out to tilt the face upwards and to the older man's surprise, he realised that the cobalt eyes were bright with unshed tears. Gently brushing away the lone tear that slid down the boy's cheek, Sendoh remarked gently, "Why are you crying, Kaede?"  
  
A mirthless laugh escaped the boy's lips as he started leaning into Sendoh's embrace, "I don't know. You make me feel like that."  
  
"Like crying?"  
  
Rukawa smiled in spite of himself at the incredulity lined in Sendoh's voice. Still with his face resting against Sendoh's chest, he murmured quietly, "Baka."  
  
But Sendoh's keen ears caught the spoken word and he sighed inwardly. He'd find out about the blonde sooner or later, but for now, he was just content to have his arms wrapped securely around the slender form.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Fallen

Music  
  
By Cheeky  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. The verse at the end of the chapter however, is /mine/ so don't take.  
  
Dedication: Yeah, I write for the AKML. And this chapter in particular, goes out to Chache-san and Ren-san. *huggies and kisses for both*  
  
Important Announcement, so please read: Archangel-chan is hosting a SenRu/RuSen fanfic competition so do take the time to visit her site ; for more details as to how to nominate, to vote etc. Alternatively, you can visit her site for to read other Sendoh x Rukawa fanfictions. ^______^  
  
To:  
  
Everyone ~ I'm really, really sorry about the delay of this post. Been busy with school and all, so er, please accept my deepest apologies. I just hope you guys hadn't forgotten about this little fanfic!!  
  
*cheeky grins* Do I miss writing SenRu? You betcha!! ^_____________^  
  
White Meteor ~ Erm, am not quite sure just yet whether blonde guy is going to play a cameo or more important role, until I've made up my mind, he's just going to be a nameless guy for now. And blonde, I believe, is the correct spelling for 'fair-haired', only some prefer 'blond' to 'blonde'. ^^ For females however, I believe it's spelt 'blondie'.  
  
Aki-chan ~ Ehehe, 'pestering me in the ML'? So does that make you a pest? ^_____^  
  
Eddie ~ More adoration in this chapter I hope! Ehehe, sap and mush alert!!  
  
fiery-frost ~ Protective is just the beginning my dear; wait till you read Akira's confession!!!  
  
iNsAnEbEl ~ *grins* Judging by the time passed since I last updated, have you watched The Red Violin yet? Nyahahahaha, am awful glad to see you at the AKML. Post more, k?  
  
Hibiki-chan ~ Gomen gomen for this late update! Big brother Akira? Hmm, I hadn't counted on that impression so I really really hope that this chapter will change your view cause I don't want a 'big brother Akira'!! Hehehe, prepare yourself for a whole lot more SenRu-ism in this chapter!! ^_______^  
  
akane ~ Blonde = Creep? Aww, you're too nice. Ehehe, wait till you see how Akira describes the blonde! ^^  
  
Aki7 ~ Am glad to see you've joined the AKML. ^^ Yes, I will read Reckless Intentions for you, sent it over to my mailbox, k? And don't worry about writing long reviews, just write whatever thoughts you have. ^______^  
  
fourteen ~ *sniffs* And I thought you'd stopped reading cause Mitsui isn't featured that much anymore. Am glad to hear that you're still around! *laughs* Yeah, Ruru-chan doesn't take being a baby that lightly.. Please read to find out more!  
  
archangel153 ~ Hey hey, thanks much for the review. ^^  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Sixteen ~ Fallen  
  
"Hey, you with the spiky hairdo..."  
  
Sendoh looked up instinctively as his arms around Kaede slackened. Coming straight at him was the same bespectacled man that had broke up the scuffle between him and blonde. This time however, it was clear that the man's wrath was aimed in his direction and without even realising his actions, Sendoh had started pushing Rukawa behind as he stepped forward to face the man.  
  
"I was told that apparently, you were the one that started the fight."  
  
But before Sendoh could voice his side of the story, Fujima's clear voice rang out from afar, "Sendoh! Rukawa! Are you both alright? I just got word that there was a fight between a spiky head and a blonde."  
  
And in a blink of an eye, their college mates had surrounded both Sendoh and Rukawa as each and every one of them started firing questions non-stop, effectively baring the bespectacled man from seeing anything but the top of their heads. The crowd's alarming behaviour clearly startled Rukawa as he unconsciously started easing himself closer to Sendoh whilst still staring wide-eyed at the group. Sendoh on the other hand, seemed perfectly at ease at gaining his friends' full attention and to Rukawa's surprise, the pianist couldn't stop smiling as he gestured for everyone to take a turn in seeking answers.  
  
"Excuse me, but I happened to be talking with your friend here."  
  
The loud voice caught everyone's attention and they simultaneously turned to face the frowning stranger. Mitsui was the first to speak, "Who are you?"  
  
Not liking the offensive tone taken by the guitarist one bit, the man answered with a deep scowl, "And who are you?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
Kogure quickly intercepted, "Look guys, this could go on forever. Since you're clearly the stranger in this group, how about if you introduce yourself to us beforehand?"  
  
Though feeling displeased with how matters were turning out, the man nevertheless complied with Kogure's request as he answered, his tone leaving no doubt of the annoyance he was feeling inside, "My name's Hanagata and I own the club."  
  
"Hanagata? As in Hanagata Toru? Toru-kun is that really you?"  
  
"What the. Kenji?"  
  
As the CMG President came to full view, there was no mistaking the incredulous look on Hanagata's face as he stared back transfixed at the brown-haired man. And though clearly surprised at how intimate both men had addressed the other, the rest of the group could do naught but wait for the men to come out from their stupor. Nonetheless, when it became clear that both men could very well spent the rest of the night staring transfixed at each other, Mitsui found himself voicing the group's thoughts aloud, "You guys like erm, know each other?"  
  
But it was Kogure's gentle shaking that broke Fujima out of his reverie and with a wide beam, he announced gleefully to the group, "Guys, this is as much a surprise to me as it is to you. Believe it or not, but Toru here used to be my mentor way back when we were both still kids."  
  
"Mentor?"  
  
Fujima started nodding vehemently in Mitsui's direction, "That's right. I did so badly in junior high that the school threatened to expel me unless I could make the grades. And Toru, being my neighbour since the day we were born, was kind enough to tutor me even though we studied in different schools."  
  
"So technically, you had shitty grades."  
  
To everyone's surprise, Hanagata started chuckling aloud, "Even 'shitty' is too good a word to describe Kenji's results."  
  
The young man quickly turned crimson, "Eh, enough about my sad and sorry past. So tell me, what brings you back to Kanagawa?"  
  
But instead of answering Fujima's query, the man's smile quickly faded as he directed his attention back to Sendoh, "Kenji, my friend, you can ask as many questions as you like later. Right now however, I'm more interested in finding out what exactly happened moments ago."  
  
Despite the warning squeeze on his arm, Sendoh replied as he believed the incident to be, his gaze steady against Hanagata's.  
  
"The blonde was harassing my friend so I punched him."  
  
It was clearly not the answer Rukawa expected to hear for he jumped in before Hanagata could response, his tone leaving no doubt of the annoyance he was feeling inside.  
  
"I was not being harassed."  
  
Sendoh shrugged unconcerned, "Intimated then."  
  
"Who was the blonde anyway?"  
  
Kogure inwardly rolled his eyes; trust Mitsui to butt in during any heated discussion.  
  
"My ex."  
  
"Who happens to be an asshole."  
  
The glare was wrathful as Rukawa remarked testily, "You don't know him well enough to pass such a judgement."  
  
Clearly not expecting Rukawa to defend the blonde, Sendoh stared back in surprise for several seconds before answering back heatedly, "I'm sorry for being shallow my little Kaede, but he had 'asshole' written all over his face."  
  
A muffled snigger escaped from somewhere within the group and though clearly irked by Sendoh's reply, Rukawa nevertheless found himself unable to dispute the spiky head's opinion. Nonetheless, pride stopped the violinist from agreeing and so he took to changing the subject instead.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone for once, huh Akira? Why must you persist in getting involved with my life?"  
  
Sendoh stared at his hands as he answered softly, his facial expression a mixture of sorrow and regret.  
  
"Because it pisses me off when others hurt you."  
  
Rukawa's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing Sendoh's admission but before the younger boy could interject, Sendoh had looked up to stare fully into his face, a small smile playing on the man's lips as he continued, "There you were, looking so lost and vulnerable amidst the huge crowd. and call me demented if you will, but when I saw that arrogant smirk on his face, I just felt like wiping it off with my fist."  
  
Without realising, Rukawa had started taking several steps backwards as he shook his head furiously, his stance clearly defensive as he shot back in frustration, "Dammit Akira, you can't just go around punching every single person that upsets me."  
  
Sendoh advanced forward to stop the boy from running away and holding firmly onto the narrow shoulders, Sendoh gave the violinist a slight shake as he chided in exasperation, "Dammit it Kaede, you can't just run away every time you find yourself loosing control of the situation."  
  
"I do not run away!"  
  
"And for gods' sake, Kaede, will you do me a favour and stop living in denial?"  
  
"I am not living in denial!"  
  
When Sendoh started smirking at Rukawa's reply, the weight of his own words slowly sank in and Rukawa found himself avoiding Sendoh's eyes as his shoulders slumped in defeat. The younger boy finally relented miserably, "Alright, you win."  
  
Sendoh gave the shoulders a reassuring squeeze as he spoke up meaningfully, "Kaede, listen to me. When I told you that I'd look after you, I meant more than just literally. I want to be the one to dry your tears, to catch you when you fall."  
  
But Rukawa was not the least bit amused as he interjected scathingly under his breath, "Oh, so now I'm a helpless guy in need. Thanks a lot for all your thoughtful gestures, Akira, but in the future, I'd appreciate it a whole lot more if you stop treating me like I'm some. some guy in distress that needs rescuing twenty-four seven."  
  
"So in other words, you're rejecting my advances?"  
  
"I'm rejecting your what?"  
  
Rukawa didn't bother hiding his astonishment as he gaped openly at the pianist, his bright blue eyes dilating in alarmed. Even the group hanging on to their every word did a double take on Sendoh's choice of words. Tilting Rukawa's chin gently upwards, Sendoh starting explaining slowly, his tone leaving no doubt of his sincerity as his dark blue eyes held Rukawa's, a gesture of silent request for Rukawa's conviction.  
  
"You heard me right the first time. Read my lips Kaede, I am attracted to you. Heck, I've been drawn to you since the first day we met! Your quiet aloofness, the icy glares and, unbelievable as it may sound, even your sarcastic comments. Everything about you feels like a breath of fresh air and the more time I spent with you, the more I realised that I liked being with you.  
  
At first I convinced myself that the feelings I felt for you was that of a friend, or perhaps that of an older sibling at most. I admired the tireless determination reflected in your eyes when you practise the violin, the unwavering passion you feel for your music and the courage you've displayed in overcoming your inner demons.  
  
But then I discovered that my feelings ran deeper than just simple affection. My mornings were not completed without seeing your cute pout as I addressed you as 'beautiful angel', my afternoons boring unless you were sharing the same class with me, my evenings wasted if you didn't fall asleep on my shoulder and my nights. dear gods, if only you knew how lonely the nights were.  
  
And if. and if I have been acting like a possessive boyfriend, then I'm sorry because as the gods are my witnesses, that's exactly how I feel inside."  
  
"I. you. Dammit Akira, what the hell are you trying to say to me?"  
  
There was no mistaking the aggravation mounting on the pale face and Sendoh found that he couldn't stop his lips from twitching upwards in response. But when Rukawa looked on the verge of a breakdown, Sendoh quickly turned serious as he breathed out evenly and clearly, his eyes still not leaving the younger boy's blue orbs.  
  
"Rukawa Kaede, I've fallen madly and deeply for you."  
  
And in the presence of his closest friends and cherished companions, Sendoh leaned forward as he captured Rukawa's lips with his own. And with that kiss, Sendoh put everything that he felt for the boy; all the longing, tenderness and love that he had kept buried inside. When they finally broke apart for air, Rukawa found that his fingers were wound around Sendoh's shirt in a death grip and that he was enveloped in Sendoh's tight embrace. Blushing so red he sworn even his ears were burning, Rukawa nevertheless found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Sendoh's intense gaze. And then he shivered involuntarily upon hearing Sendoh's husky voice whispering softly in his ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Drawing his head back, Sendoh smiled down tenderly as he waited for Rukawa to digest his admission. Bit by bit, Rukawa's lips started twitching upwards and it wasn't long before it grew into a full-blown smile that warmed Sendoh's heart. And then Rukawa started laughing softly as he rested his head against Sendoh's chest, "Dear gods, if this is a dream that I never want to wake up."  
  
The arms around the violinist tightened as Sendoh answered just as quietly, "And if this is heaven and you be an angel from above, then I'd gladly sin for loving you."  
  
t.b.c. ^_~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Angel  
  
I was unsure of where to go  
  
What to say, how to react  
  
This new environment  
  
Taunting at first glance  
  
Overwhelming at another  
  
But then you took me in  
  
Held my hand  
  
Tight against yours  
  
As you showed me  
  
The ways of the world  
  
And with each passing day  
  
That I spent with you  
  
I learnt that I didn't have to  
  
Walk this road alone  
  
Because you'd be there for me  
  
Drawn to your being  
  
Your smile, your warmth  
  
I soon found myself  
  
Longing for your embrace  
  
Hungering for your touch  
  
And if you be an angel from above  
  
Then I'd gladly sin for loving you  
  
- Cheeky -  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Showdown

Music  
  
By Cheeky  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
Note: In Chapter Fifteen I wrote that the blonde's home is also in Japan, well, scratch that. He stays in Paris. Heh, if you don't recall such a detail, well, even better!  
  
To:  
  
Kae ~ Heh, you're settling in nicely at the ML no? ^^  
  
INsAnEbEl ~ Duet? Hmm, maybe in the next chapter, need to smooth out some loose ends first. ^o^  
  
Aki7 ~ Perhaps you've read this already at the ML? *kicks ff.net* Hmph, this should have been up sooner.  
  
Hibiki-chan ~ Exams, dreaded exams!! But am pretty much back for good, so more updates more frequent. And your blonde's here too. ^^ Heh, I'm a sucker for happy endings.  
  
FaNTaSY_GuRL ~ *baps* Heh, I wrote it in between exams period, so was pretty stressed out. This chapter's longer, I think. ^o^  
  
akane ~ More mush? ^o^  
  
sLL ~ *glomps* You're back!!! Yay!!!  
  
And finally, to akira and fiery-frost ~ heh, thanks lots for reading!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Seventeen ~ All That Matters  
  
"Hey Kaede."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Let's go for a walk outside, it's noisy in here."  
  
Sendoh's fingers intertwined with his and Rukawa found himself liking the feel of the young man's callous hands. As they darted in and out among the crowds of people, a slow smiled started tugging at the corners of Rukawa's lips as he stared at the back of the spiky head. Somewhere along the road of finding himself, he had found a friend. A friend he had come to depend on, a friend he looked forward to seeing each day, a friend who made him laugh and taught him how to smile again.  
  
And his friend just confessed that he loved him.  
  
His grip on Sendoh's hand tightened unconsciously as he kept his head bowed, trusting Sendoh well enough to know that the young man would lead him safely out into the open.  
  
Trust, such a fragile emotion.  
  
And yet, strong enough quell the storm ranging in his heart.  
  
He was never going to let go.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Rukawa blinked at the absence of the bright lights as his pupils gradually adjusted to his new surroundings. But the pull on his arm didn't relent and he allowed himself to be drawn further away from the noise. Several minutes later, they had left the busy district and Rukawa realised that Sendoh had slowed his pace, allowing for him to catch up. They continued their walk in companionable silence along the rows of shops, now empty and lifeless due the early hours of the day. When they had reached the pier, Sendoh stopped as he leaned against the railing, letting out a soft sigh at the same time. With a slight tilt of his head, he gestured for Rukawa to do the same and the boy complied, his gaze following Sendoh's as both boys stared out into the open sea.  
  
After a long while, Rukawa turned to look at Sendoh as he started chewing on his lower lip. Sendoh looked so serene, so peaceful. and the boy felt almost guilty for having to break the silence. But he knew he couldn't keep silent any longer, not when Sendoh had stood up for him without even asking why. Rukawa sighed as he mentally prepared himself, it was going to be now or never.  
  
"His name is Ian, we went to the same high school."  
  
Taking the slight tilt of the head as a sign to continue, the younger boy acquiesced, his low voice carried to Sendoh's ears with the cool sea breeze.  
  
"Ian was, is. a little like Mitsui I guess, loud, passionate. He had his own rock band and pretty much had the whole female population eating out his hands."  
  
Sendoh couldn't help but intercept with a quiet chuckle, "So that's why you were so interested in Mitsui."  
  
The pale face turned just the slightest tinge of pink and Sendoh laughingly added as he reached for Rukawa's hand, "I must be the luckiest man in the world."  
  
Blue eyes stared back in confusion and Sendoh leaned forward to place a chaste kiss atop the boy's nose before explaining affectionately, "Because despite Mitsui's rugged good looks, you still chose me."  
  
Rukawa couldn't refrain from rebuking dryly, "Only because Mitsui had Kogure."  
  
Sendoh clutched both hands over his heart before calling out dramatically, "And the most beautiful boy in the world plunges his knife without remorse. oh my ego. my poor ego."  
  
He laughed, the quiet bubble gaining momentum from within before bursting out into the open. Catching the sudden look of resolve in Sendoh's eyes, the violist's laughter abruptly stopped. Rukawa shivered slightly as Sendoh caressed his smooth cheek with the back of his hand before murmuring almost in awe, "You look even more beautiful when you laugh."  
  
This time his cheeks flamed. Avoiding the twin pools of blue, Rukawa stared at the broad chest as he continued, "Uhm, well. Ian had a girlfriend, Kris, who played in the orchestra I was in. Kris also played the violin and the both of us would practise together at least twice a week, sometimes at my place, sometimes at Ian's. And we would go out in a group with a bunch of other people. On my sixteen birthday."  
  
Rukawa paused abruptly as his shoulders tensed in remembrance, "We were out celebrating. and Ian was. he was quite drunk when he suddenly leaned over and. and told me that he liked me."  
  
He didn't realised he was shaking until he was pressed tight against Sendoh's embrace. Almost at a whisper, he added against the soft material, "Two weeks, and then he dumped me. Told me it was all a game. that he just wanted to see if I was. to know for sure whether I was. gay."  
  
Sendoh almost missed the last word as it was choked out in pain. And then the words came tumbling out in bitterness, "He freaking lied to me. and the whole bunch of them knew about it right from the start. even. even Kris knew about it. and she thought it was funny. I trusted them. damn it, I thought they were my friends!"  
  
"So that's why you were so afraid of opening up."  
  
"It hurts, Akira. and it still freaking hurts."  
  
"But you're strong."  
  
His head snapped up as Sendoh gently wiped away the tears, "You're strong enough to move on. I know you're strong, I've witnessed your strength first hand. Hey, do you remember the first day we met? How we collided in the hallway? Bang! I saw stars then. at first I thought it was from the collision, but now I know it was me being star struck with your beauty. Heh, I was so dazed I was even late for class! And then you suddenly showed up, boy, I'll never forget the wrathful look on your face when I offered to show you around college."  
  
Rukawa's fist tightened around the older man's shirt as he spoke up hesitatively, "Was I. was I really that rude?"  
  
The pianist gently ruffled the dark locks as he chuckled softly, "Yeah, but you still looked cute nonetheless." Ignoring the look of embarrassment on the boy's face, Sendoh continued musing aloud, "I'm glad Fujima asked me to invite you to join the Music Fest, if not I may never have had the opportunity to hear an angel play."  
  
This time Rukawa punched him lightly on the chest as he chided in mock exasperation, "Where did you learn to smooth talk like that?"  
  
"It must be love. love makes you do and say crazy things."  
  
Rukawa sighed as he leaned back into Sendoh's embrace. After a long stretch of silence, Rukawa stirred slightly as he muttered aloud, "Akira."  
  
He would have been content to remain standing in silence but figured the boy was probably waiting for a reply, "Yeah."  
  
"In that case I must be crazy."  
  
Sendoh glanced down as he caught the slightest hint of mischief in the azure orbs and his breathing stopped when Rukawa confessed shyly, "Because I love you too."  
  
~ * ~  
  
They were waiting for the sunrise when they heard the footsteps. Turning his head, Rukawa stiffened slightly and Sendoh glanced over to his left in surprise. Following the boy's gaze, he too then turned around to face the trio. Sendoh's eyes narrowed; by the looks of it he wasn't quite successfully in wiping that disgusting smirk off the first time around.  
  
"You with the spiky head."  
  
Rukawa cut in coolly, "His name is Sendoh."  
  
They both blinked in astonishment. Clearly not expecting such an icy reception, Ian could only stare stupefied as Sendoh took the opportunity to echo with a slight smirk, "Yeah, his name is Sendoh."  
  
Ian growled back in irritation, "What's that suppose to me?"  
  
Sendoh merely shrugged nonchalant before grinning back cheekily, "Beats me. Say Kaede, what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Shaking his head in mock exasperation, Rukawa finally breathed out in a huff, "Akira, I'm trying to be serious here."  
  
The grin merely widened, "Ne Kaede, you look really cute when you pout."  
  
Rukawa drawled out the pianist's name in a warning tone as the blonde's voice rose, "I'm talking to you, you freaking spiky."  
  
The scathing rebuke was swift and the glare ominous, "I said, his name is Sendoh."  
  
This time Ian's jaw dropped. But by the time he recollected his wits, Sendoh was almost giddy with hysteria as he echoed once more, "Yeah, his name."  
  
Ian interrupted rudely, "Is Sendoh, yes fine, I heard you the first time, Sendoh."  
  
The pianist sighed mournfully, "Maybe it's just me. but somehow it just doesn't sound as sexy when he says it."  
  
Trying his best to keep a straight face, Rukawa whacked the man's arm as he growled out in annoyance, "Sendoh!"  
  
The lips tugged up mischievously, "Aww, Kaede. that's so sweet of you to offer your friend a firsthand demonstration."  
  
"Listen up Sendoh, if you don't stop mocking Ian, I'll."  
  
Sendoh threw the stranger a hard stare as he interjected evenly, "You'll what?"  
  
The young man visibly flinched as he took a step backwards behind Ian. Rukawa on the other hand, reprimand Sendoh in vexation, "He's right you know, we'll be here all morning if you keep this up."  
  
Sendoh turned his head sideways as he caught Rukawa's eyes, "Kaede, tell me something, are you still troubled?"  
  
He stared back in confusion, "Are you referring to the Ian issue?"  
  
"What do you mean the Ian issue?" snapped the blonde several feet away.  
  
Ignoring the show of bluster, Sendoh nodded solemnly as he watched Rukawa bowed his head slightly before giving the question some serious thought. After several moments of silence, the boy finally looked up with a smile as he gave Sendoh a vehement shake of his head. And the grin was back on the pianist's face as he muttered back softly, "Then that's all that matters."  
  
Ian's voice rose several pitch higher, "Excuse me, but am I that transparent?"  
  
Paying no heed to the blonde, Rukawa gave Sendoh's arm a slight tug as he looked up hopefully, "Ne, Akira. let's go."  
  
The blonde finally screamed, "You're not going anywhere until."  
  
Whirling around, Rukawa snapped furiously in response, "Oh for gods' sake Ian, grow up."  
  
The rage reflected in Rukawa's orbs left the blonde speechless. And then a series of applause broke the silence as the five men simultaneously turned towards the source. A young woman in her early twenties took several more steps closer with five other youths in tow and Rukawa scowled darkly in response, "How long have you been standing there watching us, huh Kris?"  
  
Kris smiled a little sheepishly, "We were just several minutes behind Ian."  
  
Rukawa shot back scathingly, "Well, I hope you've enjoyed the show."  
  
As the boy was about to walk away, Kris hurriedly voiced aloud her opposition, "No wait, Kaede, don't leave just yet."  
  
Without turning around, he mumbled quietly, "Why? I have nothing more to say."  
  
"But I do. Listen, what we did to you in the past was wrong, and I stand for everybody in expressing our sincere apologies. It was a hurtful and spiteful thing to do."  
  
"I don't recall asking you to speak for me."  
  
The woman snapped, "Oh for crying out loud, Ian, will you just get over yourself? Are you even listening to what you're saying? Do you know how shallow and narrow-minded you sound?"  
  
Turning her attention back to the pale young man, Kris pleaded earnestly, "Look at me Kaede, please, I meant every single word. A bunch of us are here for a visit and it would be great if we could patch things up before we leave. When you suddenly left Paris without notice, my biggest regret was not telling you how sorry I am. It must be destiny that we are able to meet like this and I'm not leaving until you at least acknowledge the things I've said."  
  
"Akira."  
  
The pianist's worried glance passed between the woman and his boyfriend before he finally released a soft 'ah'.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Clearly caught off guard, Sendoh exclaimed as much, "Eh? What for?"  
  
The eyes were solemn, "For teaching me how to forgive and forget." Then turning to Kris, Rukawa continued just as seriously, "Regrets only bring more pain and I. I want to look into the future. so I suppose. apology accepted."  
  
She whispered her heartfelt thanks and Rukawa offered a small smile in return. Shifting his feet a little, Ian muttered awkwardly from the side, "Kaede. I uh. well. I'm sorry too."  
  
And suddenly those present were apologising in turn. Slinging an arm across Rukawa's shoulder, Sendoh whispered teasingly into the boy's ear, "What a pity. just when my fist was ready to make contact with his jaw."  
  
He laughed, the warm sound echoing across the pier and after the slight hesitation, everyone else joined in. Sendoh then took a discreet step backward as Kris approached Rukawa with a shy smile, before giving her junior a warm hug. Catching Ian's apologetic glance, Sendoh nodded his head ever slightly in acknowledgement. And then the first rays of the morning sun peeked from beneath the horizon as all eyes turned in unison towards the sea. Leaning once against the railing, Sendoh sighed in contentment as he mused aloud, "A new day, a new beginning, eh Kaede?"  
  
But the boy was too caught up renewing old friendships to hear him. And the smile on Sendoh's face merely widened in response.  
  
t.b.c. ^_~ 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: A Second Chance

Music  
  
By Cheeky  
  
Disclaimer: The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.  
  
To: Everybody's whose reading.. ^o^ This is the last chapter.. haha.. I think most people are wanting for the fic to end.. so.. here goes. The epilogue will be up in a couple more days. ^____^ Neways, it has been a fun (and rather long) journey, but all things must come to an end.. so I just want to take this opportunity to thank YOU for reading.. *huggies*  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Eighteen ~ A Second Chance  
  
Koshino stared suspiciously at the two bodies lying fast asleep in the common room, one on the sofa, the other on the armchair. When everyone else had returned to the college around four the next morning, only Sendoh and Rukawa were still nowhere in sight. Standing next to Koshino, Maki scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Do you suppose they've been here the whole night?"  
  
But Koshino was not given the chance the answer as the common room's door suddenly burst opened. Waving two letters in hand, Akagi annouced in his booming voice, successfully waking both boys up, "The afternoon mail's here. One for Koshino Hiroaki and one for Rukawa Kaede."  
  
The violinist yawned lazily as he accepted the unstamped enveloped. And then the boy shot up in his seat just as Maki threw a soft cushion in Sendoh's direction, "Heh, looks like you have competition, Mr Piano Man."  
  
With his eyes still closed, Sendoh merely murmured lazily as he slouched deeper into the armchair, "What can I say? He's more beautiful than I am."  
  
But the loud gasp that escaped from the boy's lips brought the pianist into an upright position as he turned in his seat before asking in concern, "Kaede, what is it?"  
  
He didn't think the boy could get any paler but by the looks of it, all of the blood seemed to have drained from the boy's face. Koshino expressed as much as Sendoh repeated his earlier question, this time with more urgency than before. Rukawa's wide eyes glanced around the three worried faces before finally settling on Sendoh, his voice trembling slightly as he attempted to speak, "Papa. my father. he."  
  
The rest of his sentence died on his lips. With his head slightly bowed, Rukawa wordlessly handed over the letter and after the initial hesitation, Sendoh accepted as the other two men started forward to read over his shoulder  
  
~ * ~  
  
My Dearest Kaede,  
  
This letter will probably come as a shock to you, but before you fist it into a clump, please read on. This is not a sick joke. Without your mother's knowledge, I am writing to you to beg for your forgiveness for having deceived you all these while.  
  
My child, I had never intended to hurt you for pulling such a stunt, but I was so afraid of loosing you, that I could think of no other alternatives or ways to set you free. Except perhaps, to stage my own death.  
  
Kaede, do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive your foolish father? Your mother tells me that you are learning to forgive and forget, and for the first time in months, I dare to hope against hope for an opportunity of reconciliation with you. Even though it has been almost six months, I can still remember that day as clearly as it was yesterday. You walked, no, stomped into the room with expressions of pure hatred as you angrily demanded for your freedom. And when you left me alone with my thoughts, I realised that I was badly shaken up, not so much of the fear that you were leaving me, but more of the horror of what I had created.  
  
With these two hands, I had moulded a child full of pain, anguish and hate.  
  
And my guilt has haunted me since.  
  
I am so sorry my son. I never realised that I was the cause of your misery all these years. Had I known compassion, perhaps our relationship need not take a turn for the worse. For in my selfish pursuit for the perfect apprentice, I had sacrificed the happiness and freedom of the one person I love and treasure most: you.  
  
I pray that it is not too late to for me to seek forgiveness.  
  
Yours truly,  
Papa  
  
~ * ~  
  
As Sendoh folded back the letter, three pairs of eyes turned towards the stricken pale face. And then Sendoh slid off from his seat before reaching for Rukawa's knee as he muttered gently, "Kaede. are you. this probably sounds stupid, but are you okay?"  
  
He tried to muster a sarcastic reply but it was foiled by the tears that slid off his cheek, "What do you think? Even my own father lied to me. What next? Oh gods, maybe I'm adopted, maybe I'm really the son of a rock star, maybe."  
  
He buried his face in his hands as his shoulders started shaking uncontrollably. Brushing back the silky ebony locks, Sendoh pulled away the ten fingers as he stared straight into the cobalt orbs. And then the pianist voiced out sternly, "And maybe you're an idiot."  
  
Rukawa blinked once, then twice. He opened his mouth but no words came and so he shut it once more. With a small smile, Sendoh then added, "No scratch that, you are an idiot, but a beautiful idiot nonetheless. Look at it this way, all these time you've been living with regrets, but now you're finally given a second chance to make amends. So why don't you take this opportunity to tell your father how you really feel and how much you've missed him. I'm sure he misses you just as much."  
  
The silence was deafening, and then cherry-coloured lips started tugging upwards, "Akira."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You're the best."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The deep blush stayed on Sendoh's cheeks long after the boy had left the room. Maki's eyes glinted impishly as he caught Koshino's gaze. Mimicking Rukawa's low voice, Maki almost choked on his own laughter, "Akira."  
  
The spiky-haired young man stirred from his dazed position but it was Koshino who answered, his face almost breaking from the wide grin, "Eh?"  
  
Maki finished with a triumphant grin, "You're the best."  
  
And suddenly Koshino burst into loud laughter as he pretended to ward off Maki's advances before dropping limply onto the sofa, "If you think I'm going to let you kiss me senseless you can just think again. You're not as cute as Rukawa."  
  
The playful skit finally registered and Sendoh bemoaned in exasperation, "Hey, will the two of quit laughing already, you're embarrassing me."  
  
But his remark merely fuelled the laughter even further. The loud sounds attracted several college students as some of them poked their heads into the room out of curiosity. Fujima could only stare blankly at the sight before turning to Kogure with a doubtful look, "Heh, maybe Maki finally won the lottery."  
  
Giving both boys a slight push inside, Mitsui then commented with a grin, "Well, there's only one way to find out."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"I knew it, I just knew it!! I told you if Rukawa Eiri had died I would have known."  
  
Koshino rolled his eyes, "Aww shuddup Fujima, you're spoiling the mood."  
  
But the young man couldn't stop grinning as he added, "Isn't this just the most perfect ending? Sendoh gets his boy, Rukawa gets his dad, and we get to keep Rukawa in the club."  
  
Mitsui couldn't help but chuckle aloud, "I'm not letting go of my protégé just yet."  
  
Kogure smiled back teasingly, "Your protégé?"  
  
The scar-faced man blushed, "Eh, well, he is quite a talented guy with many skills."  
  
Maki sniggered as he glanced meaningfully in Sendoh's direction, "Well, I'll second that. You should have seen him French-kissed Sendoh, my gods, that tongue!"  
  
Koshino burst into another peel of loud laughter, "That inconsiderate little twerp didn't even care that both Maki and I were gaping open-mouthed at the side."  
  
Ayako suddenly came into the room, her face flushed with excitement, "Guys, you'll never believe who just showed up at the. college. what's so funny? And why are you so red in the face, Akira-kun?"  
  
Koshino grinned, "Let me guess, Rukawa's dad?"  
  
The girl's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you know?"  
  
The young man patted the side of the chair as he invited with a smile, "Sit down and I'll tell you the whole story."  
  
Fujima suddenly announced aloud, "I think I'm going down there to get his autograph."  
  
Sendoh grabbed his President's collar before the young man had even finished speaking. The pianist then growled out warningly, "Don't you dare move from this room until I say so."  
  
The brown-haired man pouted dramatically before settling back on the floor. Seeing the forlorn look on his best friend's face, Kogure offered a sympathetic pat on the youth's shoulder, "Cheer up Fujima, I'm sure you'll have the chance to meet Rukawa Eiri sooner or later. More so considering that his son is dating our very own piano maestro."  
  
Mistui gave the pianist a soft punch on the shoulder as he added teasingly, "Hmm. given your connection, perhaps you could get those two fanboys a personalised Rukawa Eiri autograph, eh Sendoh?"  
  
Sendoh drawled out in a half-hearted complaint, "You guys are so evil, making use of poor little me. Imagine what Kaede would think if I started bugging him for his dad's autograph."  
  
Maki laughed, "At least that would earn you brownie points with Rukawa senior."  
  
The spiky head was suddenly worried, "But what if he doesn't approve of us? I wouldn't know what to do then."  
  
Ayako reached for Sendoh's hand before giving it a light squeeze, "The frown doesn't suit you Akira-kun. You needn't worry unnecessary, I'm sure everything will turn out alright. Have faith, and don't forget that you're strong too. You have to be, for both yours and Kaede-kun's sake."  
  
With his arm resting possessively around Kogure's shoulder, Mitsui smiled as he offered whimsically, "They say true love conquers all." And suddenly the scar-faced youth grinned impishly as he added, "Though they also say that true love is often blind. Makes you wonder what such a beautiful boy such as Rukawa could see in a baka smiley such as yourself, eh Sendoh?"  
  
The pianist shot back crossly, "Speak for yourself. I often wondered myself what sweet Kogure sees in an idiot like you!"  
  
The bespectacled boy mused thoughtfully, "I suppose it's because we complement each other well, right Hisashi?"  
  
Koshino suddenly wrinkled his nose, "Ugh, I think I've witnessed enough kissing scenes today to last me a lifetime."  
  
Maki flung a cushion in their direction instead, "Hey will you two go get a room before I lose my lunch?"  
  
"I think I'm going to lose mine too." offered Sendoh as he place a hand over his stomach.  
  
Koshino rolled his eyes, "Baka, you hadn't even had lunch, what's there to lose?"  
  
The pianist chuckled sheepishly, "Oh yeah. then I guess it must be my stomach growling in hunger."  
  
Fujima grinned, "Hey, let's go downstairs and grab something to eat."  
  
Koshino snorted, "I don't like that smile of yours Fujima."  
  
The CMG President smiled back innocently, "What's there not to like? I'm just being my usual nice self."  
  
Maki snickered, "That's what we're all afraid of."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Rukawa paced around the college's courtyard as he waited for his parents' arrival. His palms were wet with sweat and he inwardly cursed; damn, why the hell was he feeling so nervous, it wasn't as if he had never met his father before. With his head still bowed, he didn't notice the two silhouettes until he heard his name being called. But as he twisted his torso to the left, he could do naught but stare wordlessly, his mouth suddenly patch-dry. His father had aged a lot; the once dark head was now greyish white and wrinkles seemed to have become a permanent fixture. But when the arms opened ever so hesitatively, he didn't even think twice as he fell into his father's embrace. Sobbing, he felt as if he was eight-years- old all over, a child clinging to the safety line unwilling to let go.  
  
"You are strong. I know you're strong, I've witnessed your strength firsthand."  
  
Rukawa struggled a little out of the tight embrace as his cheeks burned; he seemed to be crying a lot of late. Laughing a little sheepishly, he avoided his father's eyes as he pointed out quietly, "Papa... you look... you look..."  
  
The blue eyes twinkled just a little as Rukawa Eiri supplied the answer with a small smile, "Alive?"  
  
Pulling the boy several inches away, Rukawa senior then gave his son a long look before adding warmly, "And you look... happy."  
  
He nodded wordlessly as the smile grew. And suddenly he wanted to share his happiness with his friends. His friends. The smile grew and grew as Rukawa Reiko chuckled softly by her husband's side, "He's changed a lot, hasn't he?"  
  
Rukawa senior nodded before answering laughingly, "I hardly even recognise him." Giving his son an affectionate tweak on the nose, the man then added, "You outperformed yourself last night."  
  
The eyes widened, "Papa... you were there? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
And then the boy answered his own question as a soft laugh, "Oh, it doesn't really matter anymore. Come, I'll show you around. There are a lot of people I'd like you to meet. And you know something Papa? Believe it or not, but you actually have a fan here at the college..."  
  
Rukawa Eiri accepted the guiding hand before answering softly, "And you're looking at your biggest fan."  
  
A second chance to make amends. Rukawa Kaede smiled.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"It's an honour sir, to be shaking your hand," gushed Fujima, his eyes clearly reflecting his excitement.  
  
Rukawa Eiri shook his head as he disagreed, "No, the honour's all mine. If not for your Music Fest, which I must point out, was a great success, I might never been given the chance to reconcile with my son. He's changed a lot under your guidance."  
  
Fujima grinned, "I'm afraid I can't take any of that credit." Pulling a red- faced Sendoh nearer to the violinist, Fujima then added, "This is the man who did it all."  
  
Rukawa piped in from the side, "Papa, this is..."  
  
The spiky head threw Rukawa a mischievous wink before accepting the man's hand, "Sendoh. Sendoh Akira. I'm very pleased to meet you, sir."  
  
Still clasping Sendoh's hand, Rukawa Eiri surveyed the man thoughtfully before replying with a heartfelt word of thanks. Then the man's lips moved, his quiet words reaching only Sendoh's ears, "I believe my son is in good hands."  
  
Sendoh's jaw dropped. He then bowed his head to hide the deep blush as he mumbled under his breath, "Thank you."  
  
Giving the young man a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Rukawa Eiri then reached for his wife's hand before winking suggestively to the group, "Now I can really die in contentment."  
  
Rukawa Reiko merely laughed as the rest of the young men and woman joined in.  
  
t.b.c. ^o^ 


	20. Epilogue: My Angel

Music By Cheeky 

**Disclaimer:** The following Slam Dunk characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Any unfamiliar names, places or otherwise will naturally be my properties.

**Author's Note:** Thank you, thank you, thank you. *hugzzzzz* For every reader and every reviewer… thanks for being with me on this seven month long journey.. whew! Hehe.. hope you'll all enjoy this epilogue, just as you had enjoy all the earlier chapters.. *muack* Er.. no lemon.. haha.. keeping the rating to G.. but who says I can't play around with the boys?? ^_____________^

*          *          *

**Epilogue ~ My Angel**

            "Ne Kaede… are you ready for this?"

            "To be quite honest… _no…"_

            Sendoh Akira pressed his lips closer towards the younger boy's ear as he breathed out teasingly, "Heh… don't be shy… I promise to take it slow since this is your first…"

            A slight twitch of the lips upwards was the only reaction as the owner interjected softly, "That's why I want it to be prefect…"

            "It will be… just follow my lead… and everything will take its natural course…"

            A slight frown marred the pale features as its owner questioned worriedly, "But what if I can't keep up with your pace…"

            "Then we'll do it over and over and over again, until the both of us are satisfied with the results… all you need is the stamina to keep up with me…"

            And then the spiky head smiled down meaningfully as he ran a finger lightly over the younger boy's facial features before pausing significantly at the collarbone. Rukawa Kaede shivered in spite of himself as he swallowed painfully, "Don't get so cocky Akira… you might be the one slowing down the rhythm instead…"

            Holding the boy's gaze, Sendoh finally answered with an impish grin, "Well, there's only one way to find out…"

~ * ~

            With his eyes steady on the two young men standing at a mere three feet away from him, Mitsui suddenly pressed the opened palm of his hand over his forehead as he bemoaned loud enough for everyone to hear, "Damn it, I'm getting the chills just listening to those two exchange sexual innuendos…"

            Sendoh tilted his head towards the scar-faced man's direction as he shot back heatedly, "Hey Mitsui, don't blame me for your perverted frame of mind… I was merely trying to get Kaede in the right mood… after all, a little encouragement goes a looong way you know…"

            Koshino rolled his eyes as he commented with a snort, "I think I'm going to throw up with all these corniness…"

            With her legs dangling over the high stool, Ayako laughed as she pointed out with a wry grin, "What choice do we have? This is Akira the hentai hedgehog we're talking about…"

            "Hey! Don't be mean Aya-chan…"

            "Never mind them Akira, we can always go practise elsewhere…"

            Without taking his eyes off the flute he was cleaning, Fujima solemnly advised the lanky youth, "I don't think so Rukawa-kun. If we intend to perfect everything before the graduation ceremony, which I would like to remind everybody is a mere five days away, it would be in everyone's best interest that we begin the first rehearsal right now." And then the Classical Music Group President paused before looking up with a wide smile, "I take it you two are ready for your first duet? I do hope that neither of you are nervous about the prospect of being the opening act…"

            With a wide smirk pasted on his face, Sendoh slung an arm over Rukawa's shoulder as he answered for the both of them, "Don't you worry Fujima, everything will work out smoothly without a hitch. I'm not called a genius for nothing you know…"

            A certain redhead suddenly sniggered aloud as he folded his arms before leaning against the wooden door, "Hey Sendoh, I don't recall giving you permission to use my nickname…"

            The spiky head merely raised an eyebrow as he answered back innocently, "Is that so Sakuragi? I never knew you had any experience doing it with other musicians… especially with such a kawaii one at that…"

            And then Sendoh patted the violinist playfully on the head only to receive a warning growl in response. Kogure finally threw up his hands in exasperation, "I think that's quite enough Sendoh… you can play all you want later, right now we better start practise or else we'll end up behind schedule."

            With the wide grin still stuck firmly on his face, Sendoh then offered his senpai a mock salute before turning back towards his glaring boyfriend. Shaking his head slightly in amusement, the older boy then gesture towards Rukawa's instrument before adding aloud, "Hey kitten, let's show these guys what we've achieved over the last two weeks practising alone…"

            Rukawa was about to offer a stinging rebuke when Sendoh held up a finger as he interrupted with a warning glint in his eye, "Don't say it… we don't want to spoil the mood, now do we?"

            And suddenly the violinist sighed as he shook his head ruefully, "Why do I even bother to try…"

            He then picked up the red violin just as Sendoh seated himself before the grand piano. Leaning back into the plush auditorium seat, Fujima suddenly called out from afar, "By the way Sendoh, what's the title of your original score?"

            Lightly running his hands over the ebony and ivory keys to feel the smooth surface, the spiky head answered simply without turning his head, "My angel." 

And then dark blue eyes searched out cobalt ones as the latter reaffirm softly with a smile, "As you are mine too."

~ owari ~


End file.
